


Fullt brukbart

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Kjærlighet ved første blikk, M/M, Slow Burn, dumpster diving
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: AU der Even og Isak ikke møttes på Nissen, men et annet sted.





	1. Gi meg hånden din

“Faen, er du sikker på det er lov da?” Isak ser nervøst på Eskild.  
“Lov og lov. Det er jo kastet, så de eier det jo ikke lenger. Og containeren er åpen.” Eskild trekker på skuldrene.

De står på baksiden av butikken. Klokka er halv ett natt til onsdag, det er stille i den mørke bakgaten. Bare en og annen bil kjører forbi på den større veien litt bortenfor. Ingen kjører inn her. Eskild valgte akkurat denne butikken fordi gatelyset like ved containeren ikke virker, ikke at det spiller noen rolle, egentlig, men det føles tryggere første gang, lettere å tenke at man er usynlig, at man ikke blir oppdaget.

“Kom igjen nå. Hjelp meg opp. Jeg går inn og kaster ned til deg, du pakker det i sekken og trillebagen.” Isak nikker. Han ser på den store containeren med de glatte veggene, skjønner ikke helt hvordan Eskild skal greie å klatre opp.  
“Gi meg hånden din. Nei, ikke sånn. Hold dem sammen så jeg kan sette beinet oppi.” Som om Eskild har lest tankene hans ber han om hjelp til å komme seg opp. Isak legger hendene i hverandre og strekker dem mot Eskild. Han biter tennene sammen for å ikke slippe ut et stønn når Eskild et øyeblikk har hele vekten sin på foten som står i hendene hans. Så griper han kanten av containeren med begge hender og skyver seg opp. Han setter seg på kanten og balanserer mens han ser ned. Hodelykten hans lyser ned i containeren. Han fikler med gummihanskene han har tatt ut av lommen, ville ikke ta dem på før han klatret opp fordi det ble vanskeligere å få godt grep når han klatret da.  
“Hopp nedi da, noen kan se deg! Men pass deg så du ikke kutter deg!” hveser Isak mens han ser seg rundt. Han synes Eskild er så synlig oppe på kanten. Han går litt lenger inn i skyggen bak containeren, som om det kan kompensere for Eskilds synlighet.  
“Slapp av, det går bra”, sier Eskild ned til ham mens han snur seg mot ham. Isak synes han vingler der oppe, før han gjenvinner balansen og forsvinner ned med et dumpt dunk.

Det er første gang Isak er med Eskild på dumpster diving. Eskild har gjort det lenge. Allerede da Isak bodde i kjelleren kom Eskild med mat til ham, det hang som regel en pose med rundstykker, litt pålegg, en hel pakke salami, en boks juice på døren til boden. En boks med ferdig middag til ham når han lånte dusjen, kveldsmat, matpakke til neste dag. I starten syntes Isak bare at Eskild var veldig snill, lurte på om han hadde baktanker med det. Etter en stund fant han ut at Eskild dykket i containere med mat dagligvarebutikkene kastet. Det kom som et sjokk på ham, spise søppel? Neste gang Eskild kom med mat til ham, ristet han på hodet, nei, han var mett. Han trengte ikke mat. Nei, bare behold den selv. Etter noen ganger hadde Eskild rystet undrende på hodet og spurt Isak hva som var greia hans. Isak hadde rødmet. “Det er søppel, liksom. Vi kan jo ikke spise det!”  
“Klart vi kan det? Det har bare gått ut på dato, men det er jo fullt brukbart. Hvorfor skal vi kaste et eple bare fordi det har en brun flekk? Eller en pakke pasta med 18 måneders holdbarhet, den blir jo ikke dårlig fordi om den går inn i 19. måned.”

Etterhvert hadde Isak akseptert det. Han kunne gå med på miljøargumentene rundt det, at man ikke skulle kaste mat, selv om han ikke syntes det var like viktig som Eskild. Var eplet råttent så var det råttent, han gadd ikke kutte bort halvparten av det. Han så definitivt de økonomiske grunnene til det. Takket være Eskilds generøse deling av mat så slapp han bekymre seg for om han hadde mat i det hele tatt. Faren betalte husleien, men dess færre ganger han slapp be ham om mer penger, dess bedre. Og dess mindre penger til mat, desto mer til øl og grønt.

Han hadde aldri blitt med Eskild. Han pleide dra sammen med noen kamerater, de dro til en fire-fem butikker et par ganger i uken, delte maten etterpå. Stort sett god mat, dagens (eller strengt tatt gårsdagens, de pleide dra etter midnatt) brød, rundstykker, boller. Ost med mye smak. Hermetikk som ikke hadde gått ut på dato, men som få ville kjøpe fordi hermetikk liksom skal ha holdbarhet på to år, har den ikke det så er det noe galt med den. Kjøtt og fisk som ville gått ut neste dag eller dagen etter der. Juice og pasta som gikk ut forrige måned. Yoghurt, melk, rømme. Grønnsaker og frukt. Vinterstid tok de alt, så lenge grønnsakene ikke var frostskadet. Sommerstid lot de kjøtt og fisk ligge, tok ikke sjansen på at det fortsatt var spiselig etter et par timer i sommernatten.

I august hadde kameratene til Eskild flyttet. En til Trondheim, en til den andre siden av byen, en hadde fått samboer og var mindre lysten på å bli med ut. Eskild hadde prøvd seg på å gå alene, men likte det ikke, syntes det var utrygt. Noen netter hadde han møtt andre dumpster divere og gått sammen med dem, men ingen han hadde lyst til å ha en fast avtale med. Gradvis hadde det blitt mindre og mindre overskuddsmat i kollektivet. 

Noora hadde åpnet kjøleskapet en dag og rynket på nesen. Hun hadde lett gjennom hyllene og skuffene på jakt etter synderen, inntil hun til slutt holdt opp en agurk, eller det som en gang hadde vært en agurk. Hun holdt plastfilmen med den nesten flytende substansen mellom to fingre mens hun bar den til søppelbøtten og kastet den. Etterpå hadde hun tatt ut de får varene der inne og satt dem på kjøkkenbenken, kastet noen rester, et glass med muggen salsa, en tørr ost med grønnlige flekker, inntørkede syltetøyrester. Med bestemte bevegelser hadde hun vasket innsiden av kjøleskapet med eddikvann, før hun satte det som kunne spises tilbake igjen. 

Linn hadde sett opp fra havregrøten sin ved kjøkkenbordet mens Noora holdt på. “Det var mye diggere mat her før”, sa hun. “Granola og havrefras og corn flakes og yoghurt og biola…” Hun sa det nesten drømmende mens hun rørte rundt i den klissete grøten med skjeen sin.

“Ja, vi får gå og handle da”, sa Noora. “Men jeg har ikke så jævla mye å handle for lissom.” Hun sukket og åpnet kjøkkenskapet over benken. Det var nesten tomt, bare en boks grønn te stod der. Med et sukk satte hun på vannkokeren. “Vann er i det minste gratis”, mumlet hun.

Eskild stod i kjøkkendøren og så på dem. Han sukket og så litt trist ut da Isak kom inn på kjøkkenet. Han så seg om etter kaffe, før han la merke til Linn og Noora og så spørrende på dem. “Er det noe galt?” spurte han mens han slamret med kaffeboksen og trakteren for å sette på kaffe.  
“Vi er tomme for mat”, sukket Noora.  
“Vi er ikke tomme da”, la Linn til.  
“Vi er jo det.” Noora så oppgitt på henne. “VI har jo ingenting. Ikke noe grønnsaker, ingen frukt, ingen pasta eller ris, ingen fiskekaker, ingen ferskvarer. Til og med te er vi tomme for!” sa hun og holdt frem esken med to teposer oppi.

Eskild sukket og gikk tilbake til rommet sitt.

Neste morgen var kjøleskapet fylt opp. Flere pakker kjøttdeig, grønnsaker, fersk pasta, egg, melk, biola, yoghurt med kornblanding. På benken stod flere pakker havrefras og granola, mange flasker Fun Light, hermetikkbokser med tomat, mais, bønner, champignon, glass med oliven og syltetøy. I Nooras skap sto ti pakker te. 

“Eskild, har du vært ute igjen!” spurte Noora glad da han kom inn. Han så søvnig på henne, nikket. De mørke skyggene under øynene var synlige, han så sliten ut. Han nikket fraværende mens han tuslet rundt og åpnet kjøkkenskapene. “Har vi kaffe?” mumlet han.  
“Tok du ikke med det?” spurte Noora litt forundret.  
Han ristet på hodet. “Nei, det var ingen kaffe der.”  
“Åh, Eskild, jeg skal kjøpe kaffe i dag, jeg”, sa hun beklagende.

På ettermiddagen sto hun og lagde middag. Pasta bolognese med masse grønnsaker i sausen, hakket kjøtt, en diger gryte. Hun fylte restene i poser som hun la i fryseren, det ble seks liter til overs. Mange middager. Etterpå lagde hun chili con carne med kjøtt, bønner, tomat, mais, masse krydder hun hadde handlet på vei hjem.

Noen dager senere var Eskild ute igjen. Han vekket Isak da han kom ramlende inn i to-tiden, han gikk ustødig og dunket borti døren til Isak med et brak da han kom inn. Han hadde et kutt i pannen over øyet, blodet rant ned over ansiktet hans. 

“Shit!” Isak så seg om etter et håndkle, ropte inn til Noora som sov i stuen at hun måtte finne plaster mens han hjalp Eskild inn. Eskild stønnet mens hun vasket såret. Han lente seg bakover i sofaen, så blek ut.  
“Jeg tror ikke det trenger å sys”, sa Noora med rynket panne. Isak var enig, det var bare et lite kutt. De renset det nøye før de plastret det. “Går det bra, Eskild?” Noora så bekymret på ham.  
“Ja, det går fint, bare litt vondt i hodet”, sa han med et lite stønn.  
Noora så bekymret på ham. “Kanskje han har fått hjernerystelse?”  
Isak så ned på telefonen sin, leste nett. “Har du synsforstyrrelser, Eskild? Er du kvalm?” spurte han. Eskild ristet på hodet, før han stønnet høyt og tok seg til hodet. Noora og Isak så bekymret på hverandre.  
“Jeg ligger inne hos deg i natt, jeg”, sa Noora mens hun hjalp Eskild opp.  
“Vekk ham annenhver time”, sa Isak lavt til henne.

Neste morgen sto Noora ved kjøkkenbenken med mørke skygger under øynene da Isak kom ut på kjøkkenet.  
“Hvordan går det med ham?” spurte han.  
“Bra, tror jeg. Det gikk greit å vekke ham, dersom du regner drapstrusler klokka fire om natta som “greit”. Han virker kvikkere nå.” Hun rotet rundt i skapet. “Takk og pris at vi iallfall har masse te nå.” Hun fant seg en pose med English Breakfast, etter å ha tenkt seg litt om puttet hun to poser i koppen før hun helte kokende vann over. Isak begynte å fylle kaffetrakteren med vann, men ombestemte seg og helte kaffe i presskannen i stedet, og brukte resten av vannet Noora kokte.  
“Men han kan ikke fortsette sånn”, sa Noora. “Han kan ikke løpe rundt alene om nettene for å skaffe oss mat. Enn om han hadde slått seg hardere og svimt av nede i containeren, ikke kommet seg opp igjen selv!”  
“Hva var det som skjedde, egentlig?” Isak presset lokket på presskannen opp og ned i små bevegelser som lagde bølger gjennom kaffeblandingen. Han tok en pause og så om kaffen sank til bunns.  
“Han hadde glidd ned i containeren, sa han, og kuttet seg, den var den nesten tom så det var lengre ned enn han var vant med. Det var i en ny butikk, de hadde tydeligvis andre dager for varerydding enn de andre butikkene han pleide dra innom, så det var nesten ingenting der.” Hun sukket. “Det er jo livsfarlig.”  
Isak så tenksomt på kaffen. Endelig så den ut til å være ferdig, det meste av kaffen sank iallfall til bunns. “Jeg blir med ham neste gang”, sa han og svelget.  
“Er du sikker?” spurte Noora?  
“En av oss må gjøre det. Han kan jo ikke fortsette sånn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Frieda-babe for booster-lesing, og til Cath8558 for ideen i kommentarfeltet på en annen historie!
> 
> Nå er jeg spent på hva dere synes, dah.


	2. Gode boller

Den første gangen Isak er med ender de med altfor mye mat. Han blir ivrig og fyller opp både sekk og vesker til randen. Eskild forsøker å stagge ham, sier de ikke skal ta mer enn de trenger, men smiler over den barnlige iveren hans også. De fyller opp skapene hjemme med mat, legger flere brød i fryseren, har toast og arme riddere hele uken til de tørre brødene på benken begynner å få grønnskjær. 

Isak har med wienerbrød og skolebrød på skolen og spanderer på gutta, han sier de er fra jobben til Eskild, rester fra kafeen han jobber på.   
“Jeg visste ikke at han jobber på kafe?” spør Jonas undrende.   
“Eh, nei, det er søstra hans egentlig. Han bare hjalp til. Og så fikk han masse boller i stedet for lønn.” Isak er ikke sikker på hva de andre vil si dersom han forteller sannheten, om de vil spise noe fra en søppelcontainer. Han er nokså sikker på at Jonas vil synes det er kult, kanskje han vil være med, men han er mer usikker på Mahdi og ikke minst Magnus, den direkte Magnus som snakker før han tenker.   
“Det er gode boller, da.” Magnus tar den tredje rosinbollen sin.   
“Ikke spis alt, mann! Spør før du tar!” Isak ser strengt på ham.  
“Jaja, men du sa jo vi kunne ta”, unnskylder han seg.   
“Jeg vil også ha.” Isak tar et stort tygg av sjokoladebollen. “Det var bolla si, det!”   
“Ikke ta på de andre bollene med hendene dine, du knytta jo nettopp skoa dine!” Mahdi ser krasst på ham. “Kanskje du har tråkka i hundedritt eller søppel eller noe, æsj!” Han gjør en grimase mot Isak.

 

Et par uker senere er de ute igjen. Det er en mørk høstkveld, kald og fuktig. Det småregner og er tåke, den ligger som en dis foran gatelysene. Månen er gjemt bak et skylag. Isak og Eskild hutrer seg gjennom gatene. Isak har på jakke og ullgenser over hettegenseren, skjerf, lue og votter, han fryser likevel. Eskild trekker på skuldrene når Isak spør om han ikke er kald. Han ser i alle fall ut til å fryse mindre enn Isak. Isak føler han kommer til å fryse ihjel. Klærne kjennes fuktige, jeansen klistrer seg til lårene. Tærne og fingrene er iskalde, han er ikke sikker på om han kom til å greie å klatre med de numne hendene. Pusten står som en hvit sky og det føles som om den rå lufta med det lille gufset av nordavind blåser rett gjennom alle klærne hans.

Endelig er de ved containeren Eskild har sett seg ut til dem. Han er lei av varene hos Kiwi og Rema, vil de skal dra på en annen butikk denne gangen, det er lenger å gå. Containeren er lett tilgjengelig i en ulåst bakgård, den er dårlig opplyst og containeren står i et mørkt hjørne. Ulempen er at det er utleiedel i bygget mot bakgården, så minst 30 leiligheter har direkte utsikt ned til dem. Men klokken to om natten bør de fleste der sove, har de konkludert med.

Som vanlig går Eskild ned først, mens Isak holder vakt. De er enige om at dersom noen kommer skal Isak stikke så fort han kan, han er bare 17 og har ikke råd til å bli oppdaget, vet ikke hva som vil skje dersom politiet kommer. Han holder frem hendene slik at Eskild kan bruke dem som stigbrett, ser ham forsvinne ned over kanten, lander med et dump i containeren. Isak tar frem lommelykt og begynner å rydde på utsiden, tar på engangshansker og kaster søppel i en plastpose han har med. Det er ikke så mye her, butikken er tydeligvis flink til å rydde, eller kanskje de har en ivrig vaktmester, en sånn som PK som passer på at det ikke ligger søppel noe sted og ingen griller på plenen. Han ser seg rundt. Ingen plen her, da. Bare asfalt og grus, ser det ut til.

“Masse digg her, da. Frukt og grønnsaker. Epler. Faen, her var det en melon. Æsj. Og kylling, masse kyllingfileter, den går ikke ut før om to dager, nå blir Noora glad!” Isak hører Eskild romstere nede i containeren, lyder av noe som kastes mot veggen på innsiden, og ser så vidt det flakkende lyset mot kanten. Lydene kastes tilbake fra veggene i bakgården, ekkoet forsterker dem. “Hysj, Eskild, noen kan høre oss!” hvisker han høyt til ham. “Hæ? Hørte du noe?” roper Eskild tilbake. “Ååhhrg, Eskild. Hysj!” Isak lener seg mot containeren og ser oppgitt ut. 

Øynene farer over fasaden på leilighetskomplekset mot dem. Vinduene er mørke, han ser ingen bevegelser, ingen refleksjoner som tyder på at noen er våkne, ingen gardiner som rører seg. Han kjenner hjertet dunke fort i brystet. Lurer på om noen står og ser på ham nå, om noen står i et mørkt vindu og observerer, ringer politiet, om gaten utenfor snart blir opplyst av blålys. Han ser seg rundt, ser etter om det er en annen utgang her. Det er dører inn i gården, men de er sannsynligvis låst. Den eneste veien ut er den åpne porten de kom inn gjennom. Øynene flakker, pulsen øker. Han føler seg innestengt, som om han er i en flaske og den eneste veien ut er gjennom den samme tuten som noen fyller vann gjennom. “Eskild, er du ferdig snart?” 

“Det er så masse her! En hel kasse te! Det er jo dritdyrt, denne koster femti kroner på Kiwi!” Han høres ivrig ut i stemmen. Isak hører hvordan han romsterer der inne, vet at han samler de brukbare varene i det ene hjørnet mens han legger det han ikke vil ha i et annet og det som bare er søppel på en tredje side. De prøver å ta bare det de trenger, og pleier etterlate stedet ryddigere enn da de kom. Eskild synes de skal rydde inni containeren også, i tilfelle det kommer flere dumpster divere etter dem, gjøre det litt enklere for dem.

Plutselig synes han han kan høre han skritt over grusen. Han skvetter til og snur seg, forsøker se hvor lyden kommer fra. Det er stille, han hører bare sin egen pust. Han ser seg rundt, synes han ser en skygge bevege seg, snur seg mot containeren for å varsle Eskild. Et øyeblikk lurer han på på om han skal løpe, instinktet sier han skal det, komme seg vekk, ikke bli tatt. Men han kan ikke forlate Eskild, han kan ikke være igjen alene i en søppelcontainer med en gjeng gærne beboere eller politiet. Han står foran containeren og forsøker lytte, står med spredte bein og bøyde knær, klar til å løpe eller slåss. “Eskild, jeg tror det kommer noen!” hvisker han. Stemmen høres idiotisk høy ut. Han kommer på at de var enige om å plystre hvis noen kom, men han husker ikke hvordan, og lyden som kommer ut av munnen hans høres mer ut som et hves enn som plystring.

Han hører hvordan Eskild slutter å romstere i containeren. Det blir helt stille noen sekunder. Så kommer det et knirk fra inne i containeren når Eskild mister balansen og glir på noe. “Faen, sorry”, hvisker han. Etterpå er det stille igjen. 

Med ett ser Isak en skygge i øyenkroken. Han snur seg mot mørket i hjørnet av bakgården. Hurtige føtter løper over grusen, han snur seg for å løpe. En svart skygge tårner foran ham. Han skriker høyt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for hyggelig mottakelse, dere, det er stas ❤️


	3. Løp

Det skingrende hylet gir ekko i bakgården. “De som ikke er våkne her blir det iallfall nå”, går det gjennom hodet hans. Eskild roper inne i containeren. “Isak! Hva er det? Løp! Bare løp, jeg fikser dette!” Isak hører at han sparker i veggen for å komme seg opp, han tar sats for å klatre over kanten og hoppe ned på bakken.

Isak ser seg om etter raskeste vei ut. Det kjennes ut som om hjernen er blokkert, han greier ikke tenke ut hvor porten er. Han forsøker se for seg bakgården de er i, som et kart, ovenfra, med bygningene, containere, porten, trær, benker, prøver å se for seg hvor han skal løpe, bør han løpe rett frem, raskeste vei ut, eller i sikksakk, skjule seg så godt han kan bak ting? Han kjenner pulsen dunker i ørene, sammen med ulet. Kroppen føles stiv, nesten lammet. Han kjenner neglene skjære seg inn i håndflaten. Han flakker med blikket, ser mot porten, prøver å kommandere beina til å bevege seg. Med ett hører han en høy latter over skriket. 

Lyden av hylet kuttes, det blir stille. Bare latteren høres, den ville, viltre latteren.

Foran ham står en høy, slank mann. Han har svarte klær - jeans, hettegenser, buff, hansker, joggesko. Han har dratt ned buffen og ansiktet lyser nesten opp i mørket. Han ler høyt.   
“Ble du redd nå? Trodde du skulle dø?” Han ler så han hikster.   
“Hva faen er det du driver med?” Eskild står plutselig ved siden av Isak. Han har rettet seg opp, har armene litt ut fra kroppen. I de mørke klærne og den svarte luen dratt godt ned over ørene ser han ganske tøff ut, synes Isak. 

Han snur seg og stirrer på ham med åpen munn. Han ser fra Eskild til den fremmede og tilbake igjen. Mannen ser på Eskild og drar hånden over øynene. “Jævla lættis, ass, jeg skremte visst kompisen din skikkelig, jeg.” Han snur seg mot Isak og ser på ham med de blåeste øynene Isak har sett noen gang. “Sorry at jeg skremte deg.” Han ler fortsatt litt. “Det var ikke meningen.”   
“Eh, Isak, dette er…” Eskild ser litt forfjamset på mannen.   
Han rekker frem hånden mot Isak. “Even.”   
“Ja, Even. Vi pleier å møtes sånn. Midt på natten. I en container.”   
Isak ser forvirret på dem og biter seg i underleppen. Han skjønner ingenting, annet enn at han for et halv minutt siden oppførte seg som en 4-åring noen sa “Bø!” til.

Eskild har møtt Even før. De har lett etter mat i containere sammen tidligere. Mens Eskild gjør det av nødvendighet, for å spe på et slunkent budsjett, gjør Even det for spenningens del. Han pusher grenser, går tett opp til butikkens stengetid, gjerne i containere som er mye mer synlige enn denne. “Jeg elsker den sitrende spenningen, å føle at jeg balanserer på en egg der flaks eller uflaks bestemmer om jeg skal falle ned, om noen skal snu seg og se mot meg på feil tidspunkt, om låseansvarlige skal gå ut med den siste søppelsekken eller la den står til neste morgen.” Han ser engasjert på Isak mens de går hjemover. Eskild og Even fylte sekkene og veskene sine med maten Eskild hadde sortert ut, det ble nok til dem begge og enda fikk de ikke med alt. De spiser hver sin yoghurt mens de går mot Kollektivet. Even forklarer Isak hvorfor han elsker dumpster diving.   
“Har du blitt ferska da?” spør Isak og ser opp på ham. Det kiler litt i magen når Even ser på ham. Øynene glitrer som blå bølger, leppene trekkes stadig vekk opp i et smil.   
Even rister på hodet. “Eller jeg har blitt ferska, men jeg har aldri blitt tatt. Gjemt meg, løpt fort, kommet meg unna.” Han trekker på skuldrene. “Er vel dumpster diving masteren, da.”   
“Ey, det er meg!” flirer Isak.   
Eskild ler. “Du er faen ikke dumpster diving masteren. Første gangen sto du og maste om at vi skulle gå, og i dag holdt du på å pisse på deg da Even dukka opp.” Han hopper frem foran Isak. “Uææææh!” sier han og gjør en grimase mens han løfter armene til angrep.   
“Åh, slutt da”, ler Isak og dytter ham bort. Even dulter borti ham. “Du ble skikkelig redd for meg, du.”  
“Nei, jeg er ikke redd for deg, ass.” Isak blir plutselig fjern i hodet. Gnistene da Even dultet borti ham nådde nettopp hodet, og det kjennes ut som om hjernen akkurat brant opp i en stille eksplosjon, den har iallfall sluttet å fungere.  
“Ikke det?” Even ser på ham og hever øyenbrynene. “Sikker?”  
“Helt sikker, ass”, sier Isak og ser ned i bakken mens de går videre.

Tilbake i kollektivet sorterer Isak maten mens Eskild og Even tar en kjapp dusj. Eskild lar Even dusje først, forklarer ham i det vide og brede om hvilke hårprodukter som er hans og som han kan bruke. “Aldri rør den vaniljeshampoen, den er Nooras”, advarer han. “Og de First Price-greiene er Isaks, det er rævva, men lavendelshampoen er min, den må du bare låne altså!” Han finner klær til Even mens han dusjer, han er høyere enn Eskild så klærne ser litt små ut. Isak ser ned på seg selv og sammenlikner seg med Even, de er omtrent like høye, Even burde lånt hans klær i stedet.

Etterpå lager de ostesmørbrød. Det var masse brød i containeren, Isak vet det blir matpakke til lunsj og toast til middag hver dag kommende uke. Brød, smør, ketchup, masse ost. “Og så må vi ha krydder!” sier Even entusiastisk. Han går med raske bevegelser rundt i kjøkkenet, ser seg om etter krydderhyllen. “Over komfyren”, sier Eskild og peker.   
“Her ja. La oss begynne med… Caribbean jerk barbeque.”  
“Det høres perfekt ut. Kjør på.”  
“Chili?”  
“Always chili.”  
“Rosmarin?”  
“Ja, masse.”  
“Masse? Ok, da kjører jeg på. Enda mer?”  
“Nei, det er greit.”  
“Pottagaldrar?”  
“Ja.”  
“Kanel?”  
“Ja, føkk it!”  
“Isak! Vi kan ikke ha kanel på ostesmørbrød! Det bruker vi på grøt! Og på kaker!”  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Men ost er jo litt som grøt da? Jeg tror det passer ass?”  
“Nei, Isak. Det kommer til å smake balle!” Eskild ser uforstående på ham. “Siden når ble du så jævla eksperimentell da? Du vil knapt ha ananas under osten når jeg lager ostesmørbrød til deg!”  
“Ananas! Det er jo helt jævlig!” Isak skjærer en grimase.   
“Hva! Liker du ikke ananas på pizza heller?” Even ser sjokkert på ham.  
“Nei! Eller… litt, kanskje. Jeg vet ikke, det kommer jo an på. Gjør du?” Isak trekker på skuldrene.  
“Jeg digger det!” svarer Even.  
“Ja, på pizza går det jo an da. På noen pizzaer.”   
“Jeg skal lage pizza med ananas til deg en gang, jeg. Verdens beste pizza med ananas. Og pepperoni.”  
“Ok.”  
“Greit, da mekker vi pizza sammen en dag da.”  
“Ja.” Det kjennes ut som et pip kommer ut av halsen hans.

De sitter rundt kjøkkenbordet og småprater mens ostesmørbrødene steker. Isak kjenner at han er sliten. Kroppen føles tung og slapp, og øyenbrynene truer med å gli igjen. Han kjenner det hadde vært veldig godt å legge seg nå, men han vil ikke gå nå. Han vil sitte oppe, spise ostesmørbrød, ta en øl, drikke en kopp kaffe. Prate med Even, lytte til Even, se på Even. Han er forvirret, det er som om blikket hans automatisk trekkes mot ham, som om leppene hans automatisk kruser seg i et lite smil når Even sier noe eller ser på ham. Som om en sekk sommerfugler har sluppet løs i magen hans når Even smiler til ham, som om de flyr så vilt der inne at magen truer med å eksplodere i et kaos av glitter og farger.

“Det var noe som ikke passa oppi her, altså.” Even rynker på nesen.  
“Ikke passa? Det smaker helt forferdelig, jo! Det er den kanelen, Isak, den passa jo ikke i det hele tatt!” Eskild høres frustrert ut.   
“Det var så ille at det var godt på en måte?” sier Isak og tar en liten bit til.  
“Det var så ille at det var enda mer ille!” Eskild legger fra seg ostesmørbrødet og rister på hodet. “Ikke søren ass.” 

Even reiser seg og trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg kan lage nye. Vi har tjue brød og ti oster til, det er chill liksom.”   
Eskild peker på Isak. “Han burde lage dem! Det var han som mente kanel var en god ide.”  
“Men det var mitt forslag, da”, smiler Even mot Isak. “Men du kan få bestemme krydderet nå da, Eskild.”  
“Pepper og chilli får holde”, sier Eskild bestemt.  
“Ikke kardemomme?” spør Even spøkefullt.  
“Ikke kardemomme!”   
“Men kardemomme er faktisk digg på, da”, argumenterer Even. “Det passer til ostesmaken.”  
“Det får dere ta, da. Jeg skal ikke ha noe sånt ass. Bare pepper og chilli til meg.” Eskild er bestemt.  
“Hvem er det som ikke er eksperimentell nå?” flirer Even og dulter borti Isak som står og skjærer ost. Han skvetter til litt før han smiler for seg selv mens han fortsetter å skjære osteskiver og prøver unngå å skjelve på hendene.

Even drysser på krydderet. “Sånn. Nu kör vi.”  
“Nu kör vi”, istemmer Isak.

Etter at de har spist ferdig blir de sittende og småprate. Eskild gjesper og går og legger seg ganske raskt. “Husk å slokke lyset på kjøkkenet når du legger deg da, Isak.”   
“Jada, Eskild”, sier Isak oppgitt. Selvfølgelig skal han slokke lyset etter seg, han gjør jo alltid det.

De går inn på rommet til Isak og setter seg i vinduskarmen, sitter i hvert sitt hjørne av vinduet med beina krøket opp mot brystet. Vinduet er smalt, føttene er tett ved hverandre. Isak legger armene rundt knærne slik at beina ikke umotivert skal skli ned og havne mellom lårene til Even. Når de likevel kommer borti hverandre er det som om små støt går gjennom kroppen hans. De prater, ler, smiler, ser ut på den andre siden av gaten, ned på den våte asfalten som glinser av lyset fra gatelyktene, på trærne utenfor. Even har hetten på hodet, den glir bakover og håret hans kryper frem i myke bølger. Isak må beherske seg for ikke å stryke ut en uryddig lokk som stritter opp, har lyst til å legge håret på plass bak øret hans. 

Even setter på en spilleliste, mye hiphop og østkyst-rap, komplekse tekster og tunge rytmer, legger Isak merke til, artister som minner ham om noe, men som han er usikker på hvem er.  
“Nas, ass. Han er digg.” Even har lukket øynene og beveger seg rytmisk på stolen.  
“Ja, Nas, ja.” Isak smaker på ordet. Nas. Naaas. Næs. Han prøver komme på noe han spiller. Han har sikkert hørt ham, tenker han, men han er notorisk dårlig på sangtekster og greier ikke huske det klart. Eller, nå kommer han for alltid til å huske hvem Nas er. Hvis dette er Nas.  
“Hva hører du på, hvis du hører på musikk da?” Even ser på ham med det blå blikket sitt.  
“Eh, jeg er ganske stor N.W.A-fan”, svarer Isak. Han foretrekker vestkyst-rapen selv, musikken som setter kroppen i stemning, som man kan bevege seg til, ikke trenger lytte til.  
“Det er det du girer deg opp med?”  
“Det er sånn man hører på når man vil føle seg tøff.”  
“Tøff, ja. Det er det du burde hørt på i natt da.” Even ler og dulter borti ham.

Gjennom vinduet ser de at himmelen er i ferd med å få et lysere skjær. Even ser på klokka. “Shit, jeg må stikke, altså.” Isak nikker. Han biter seg i underleppen, har lyst til å si at Even bare må overnatte hvis han vil, han kan sove på sofaen. 

“Hadet da.” Berøringen fra Evens kinn er som et elektrisk støt mot hans eget. Det er varmt og kaldt, mykt og hardt på samme tid, de korte, stive hårene stikker så vidt mot kinnet hans, håret kiler ham. Han kjenner duften av ham i nesen lenge etter at han lukket døren og forsvant ut.

Når Isak ligger i sengen etterpå kommer han på at han glemte to ting. Lyset på kjøkkenet. Og Evens telefonnummer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fine kommentarer! Jeg liker tankene deres :) Håper dere liker det hodet mitt lirer av seg også.


	4. Er overalt, han

Noora slipper ut et lite sukk idet hun åpner kjøleskapsdøren. Isak kjenner den sure eimen borte ved kjøkkenbordet der han sitter med en kopp kaffe og forsøker våkne. Han rynker på nesen og ser mot Noora. “Hva er det?”  
“Nei, ingenting… bare litt lite mat her inne, liksom…” Hun slipper ut pusten igjen, som om hun ikke tør antyde at noen burde skaffet mat.  
“Det lukter ikke ingenting”, sier Isak muntert mens han skyver stolen bakover og reiser seg. Han setter koppen i oppvaskmaskinen og fyller et thermokrus med ny kaffe fra trakteren. “Da får vi stikke ut i natt, da”, sier han og går ut.

Det er en stund siden de var ute sist. Maten har holdt lenge, de har hatt skikkelig middag hver dag, matpakker på skolen og ostesmørbrød og te til kvelds. Isak har kjent en sitrende uro, hatt lyst til å gå ut, gå til den samme containeren som sist, kanskje Even er der. Eller kanskje han er et annet sted, han vet jo ingenting om ham. Vet ikke om han jobber eller går på skole, vet ikke hvor han bor, om han bor for seg selv eller hos foreldrene. Han har prøvd å lete, sett gjennom tusenvis, eller i hvert fall flere titalls, Evener på Facebook, prøvd å søke etter Even på skolene i Oslo, på universitet, høgskolen, Westerdals. Han har lett på instagram, snap, tumblr, søkt etter bilder, telefonnumre, alt sammen helt resultatløst. Han skjønner ikke at det er mulig å være så usynlig, å ikke finnes der ute i det hele tatt. 

Det verste er kanskje at han ikke vet om han i det hele tatt har sjans på Even. Det å gå rundt og håpe er fryktelig slitsomt, hadde han bare visst om han var opptatt, om han var interessert i gutter. Hvis han visste at Even hadde kjærest eller ikke var skeiv så hadde det på en måte bare vært greit. Han ville nok blitt litt lei seg, men det hadde gått over etter en stund. 

Nå blir han bare gående å vente, håpe, drømme. Tenker på hvordan Even ser ut, stemmen hans, fremtoningen, kroppen hans. Øynene hans, fingrene, glimtet av naken hud under t-skjorten da han strakte seg etter krydderet på kjøkkenet.

Mens de spiser middag diskuterer han og Eskild hvor de skal gå. Eskild mener de kan gå til butikkene i nærområdet, til Kiwi like nedenfor, Rema i motsatt retning. Isak vil til butikken de var på sist, argumenterer med mengdene av varer de fant der, at bakgården var mørk og lett tilgjengelig. Eskild snurrer spagettien rundt gaffelen sin og peker plutselig på Isak med gaffelen sin. “Du vil treffe Even, du!”  
Isak får vann i halsen og hoster. “Even? Nei nei nei! Jeg vil jo ikke det. Eller det er jo ikke derfor, da. Det er bare maten der som var så bra! Masse te og kylling og brød!” Han merker at han babler, prøver å stoppe ordstrømmen munnen hans tydeligvis vil slippe ut, men som har utløst noe som føles som en ulende alarm fra hjernen.

Eskild ler. “Even er overalt, han. Det er sjelden han går i de samme containerne flere ganger på rad.” Han fortsetter å spise av spagettien, tar på mer ketchup. Han rister flasken hardt og prøver få ut det som er igjen. Den er nesten tom og kommer med en høy prompelyd og blåser små røde dråper utover t-skjorten hans. Han ser ned på brystet sitt. “Faen, denne som var nyvasket og alt.”  
“Jeg fikser det jeg, Eskild. Skal vaske hvite klær etterpå, bare legg den der, du.” Noora smiler til ham. Han nikker takknemlig, noen ganger føles det som om Noora er den som holder kollektivet i vater, tenker Isak. Sørger for at ting flyter riktig vei, at de har rent tøy og ferdig mat på bordet.  
“Men vi kan starte på Kiwi da?” spør Eskild. “Det er jo praktisk også, vi kan gå hjemom med varene før vi går videre.” Isak innser at han har rett, og nikker litt motvillig. De kan det.

Containeren på Kiwi er nesten tom. Bare noen sekker med vanlig søppel ligger på bunnen. “Faen ass, de har tømt etter stengetid, de.” Eskild sitter på kanten av containeren og ser skuffet ned i den, han gidder ikke hoppe ned for å sjekke innholdet i sekkene. Det er sikkert tørkepapir fra do eller plastposer og tomgods uten pantemerke fra pantemaskinen. De går mot Rema i stedet, der er de litt heldigere og finner noen brød og en del spekemat og ost. “Vi kan iallfall lage ostesmørbrød”, sier Eskild oppmuntrende. Det gnistrer litt i brystet når Isak tenker på ostesmørbrød, han tenker på natten med Even, krydderet, fingertuppene som hadde møttes så vidt da de ryddet opp etterpå.

“Skal vi ikke stikke oppover mot Grünerløkka eller Aleksander Kiellands plass da?” spør Isak. “Der er det jo en del bra steder.”  
“Neiiii….” Eskild drar på det. Han virker litt betuttet og lei, oppgitt over den dårlige fangsten.  
“Det hadde vært digg med litt mer da?” Isak ser på de slunkne posene, det hadde faktisk vært godt med litt mer ferskvarer. Biff, kylling, fiskekaker og grønnsaker til Noora. Litt mer bakevarer, kanskje noe sjokolade? “Kom igjen da, Eskild. Enn om vi finner sjokolade der! Sure føtter, eller Stratos?” Eskild lyser litt opp ved tanken på sjokolade. Han nikker. “Okei da. Men vi stikker hjem med dette først da. Gidder ikke bære det forbi Kollektivet og tilbake igjen ass.” 

Men containerne er omtrent like tomme for mat som gatene er tomme for folk. Det er en usedvanlig daff høstnatt, selv til hverdag å være, selv om været er bra. Himmelen er mørk og nesten fri for skyer, de kan til og med se noen stjerner. Det begynner bli kaldt om nettene nå, Isak er glad han tok på skjerf og votter, snart er det vel på tide med ullundertøy også. Holdbarheten på maten blir god i de kalde nettene, selv om det går utover grønnsakene som ikke tåler kuldegrader særlig godt.

Relativt tomhendte går de hjemover igjen i to-tiden. Isak sleper irritert hånden langs en husvegg, han er trøtt og sulten og sur fordi de var ute så lenge uten egentlig å finne noe. “Unnskyld at jeg dro deg med så lenge altså”, mumler han til Eskild når de står utenfor Kollektivet og fomler med nøkkelen. “Isak, det går bra”, sier Eskild bestemt, men uten å se på Isak.

“Du ville finne Even, ville du ikke?” spør han når de kommer opp i leiligheten igjen. Isak kvepper til av spørsmålet og rødmer. Et øyeblikk vurderer han å svare nei, slik han pleier, ikke tenke tanken høyt, ikke sette i gang Eskild Giftekniv, ikke få falske forhåpninger om at han kan ha sjans på ham. Han pleier ikke ha det, noen ganger fordi han ikke er interessert i Isak, som regel fordi han ikke er interessert i gutter i det hele tatt. 

Eskild mobber ofte Isak for den dårlige gaydaren hans, for at Isak ikke tar hint, ikke greier lese mennesker. Isak prøver så godt han kan, ser etter tegn på at en gutt er homo, ser på øynene, blikket, prøver å se på klær og bevegelser og stil og interesser, det han kan tenke seg at han kan greie å se det på. Samtidig er det ikke det han tenner på, tvert imot, det er det han i hemmelighet misliker mest ved de typiske homsene, at de kler seg så fancy, bruker foundation og sminke, har knekk i håndleddet, beveger seg bort fra den typiske mannen. 

En gang gjorde han den tabben å si dette til Eskild, og fikk den lange leksen om at de ikke hadde lyst til å være annerledes, men heller ville dø enn å late som de er noe de ikke er, og klar beskjed om å ikke heve seg over dem før han hadde turd ta den kampen selv. Etterpå hadde ikke Eskild snakket til ham på en uke, før Isak hadde kommet krypende og spurt om han ville være med på gaybar til helga, og om han muligens hadde noen klær å låne ham. 

Først hadde Eskild vært sur, eller spilt sur, Isak var ikke sikker på når det hadde snudd, og krevd å få bestemme klærne fullstendig. Han hadde insistert på glittertights og navle-kort topp. Isak hadde ynket seg sånn at Eskild lattermild hadde gått med på å komme med forslag, konkrete forslag. Han hadde lagt omtrent halve klesskapet sitt i en haug på Isaks seng og krevd at han skulle prøve dem. Alle klærne, mens Eskild så på og kommenterte. Til slutt hadde han endt med sine egne trange jeans og en grå t-skjorte Eskild insisterte på at vise frem skuldrene hans mens Isak selv mente den viste hvor spinkel han var, til gjengjeld fikk Eskild lov å sminke ham. 

Han syntes Eskild overdrev da han smurte inn ansiktet hans med foundation, jevnet ut kviser og arr og de mørke ringene under øynene. Øynene virket mørkere da de ble rammet inn av mascara og den svarte blyanten, leppene ble blanke av lypsylen som smakte kirsebær. Han skvatt til da han så seg i speilet, liknet ikke seg selv. Han gjorde en grimase, skulle til å protestere. “Herrejemini, du er jo kjempefin!” sa Eskild og slo hendene sammen. Isak så litt nærmere på seg selv, måtte innrømme at han var pen, at det var noe sensuelt ved ham. Han følte seg likevel som en fremmed med sminken, det var ikke ham.

På en måte hadde Isak satt pris på blikkene og berøringene han fikk på dansegulvet den kvelden, hendene som strøk over ham, mennene som ville danse, som ville dra ham med ut i de mørke krokene. Samtidig følte han ikke det var _ham_ de likte eller ville ha, det føltes falskt, en annen Isak enn det han var, og han tenkte med gru på hva de ville si om de ble med hjem til ham og så ham neste morgen. 

“Jeg synes du var tøff som prøvde”, sa Eskild neste morgen da Isak kom tuslende ut i kjøkkenet i behagelige joggebukser og med sminkeskjolder i ansiktet. Han hadde gnidd bort en flekk mascara under øyet hans med spytt på en finger, og hoderystende mumlet noe om at Isak ikke hadde fjernet sminken før han la seg. “Fjerne den? Hæ?” Isak hadde sett uforstående på Eskild.

Han hadde ikke sminket seg igjen, men han hadde blitt med Eskild ut flere ganger. Han likte stemningen på utestedet de var på, likte å danse, likte å se, bli sett, men ville være seg selv, ikke en annen. Han skjønte de andres behov for det samme bedre nå, at de også ville være seg selv, selv om han ikke forstod hvorfor de ville være _sånn_.

Nå ser Eskild på ham med de gråblå øynene sine. De sitter mot hverandre ved kjøkkenbordet, Isak på sin vante plass i hjørnet, Eskild ved vinduet. Eskild har lagd te, nok en gang venter de på at ostesmørbrød skal bli ferdige. Isak varmer hendene rundt koppen sin. Det ble kaldere ute etterhvert, han var frossen da de kom inn. Temperaturen var rundt null grader, den første frostnatten nærmet seg nok, om den ikke kom i natt.

“Næh, trenger jo ikke det. Men han er hyggelig da, hadde vært gøy å møte ham igjen.”  
“Hadde det det?”  
“Det hadde det.” Isak ser ned i bordet og rødmer litt.  
“Du har ikke vurdert…..” Eskild tar en pause, smiler lurt.  
“Vurdert hva da?” Isak heller nok en skje sukker i teen sin og rører i den. Han tenker på den høye, svartkledte mannen, blikket, munnen. Samtalen de hadde halve natten. Klemmen han fikk før han dro.  
“Om du kjenner noen som kanskje vet hele navnet hans for eksempel?”’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, det hadde jo vært gøy å møte ham igjen, hadde det ikke? Kjenner Isak kanskje noen som vet hva han heter?


	5. Guru

Isak rykker til og ser opp. “Hæ?”

Eskild ser på ham og gliser. “Jeg vet jo hva han heter.”  
“Gjør du det? Hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe?” Isak ser forvirret på Eskild.  
“Du har ikke spurt.” Eskild trekker uskyldig på skuldrene.  
“Dust.” Han rører i teen sin igjen.  
“Oi oi oi, ville du vite hva han heter, eller?” Eskild skakker på hodet og ser på ham, vet han har overtaket nå.  
“Ja!” Han ser rett på Eskild.  
“Jeg er ikke sikker på om jeg vil fortelle deg det når du kaller meg dust, altså.” Eskild lener seg tilbake og studerer neglene sine. Han skraper litt på neglebåndet på den venstre pekefingeren, og rynker på pannen før han river av en flik av neglen og gnukker litt på den med tommelneglen på den andre hånden.  
“Unnskyld!” Isak holder rundt koppen sin med begge hender og bøyer seg litt frem over bordet.  
Eskild legger armene i kryss foran brystet og legger hodet til siden. “Er jeg guruen din?”  
“Nei!” Han kniper leppene sammen og biter seg i underleppen så den hvitner.  
“Å nei.” Eskild blir stille, rører i teen sin.  
“Si det da!” Isak ser oppgitt på ham.  
Eskild rister på hodet. “Nei. Ikke når du kaller meg dust.”  
“Men jeg ba om unnskyldning!”  
“For sent.”  
“Eskild!”  
“Kanskje hvis du kaller meg guruen din”, sier han med tenksom mine mens han stryker seg over haken.  
“Guruen min??”  
“Ikke på den måten! Si ‘du er min guru’.”  
“Nei, Eskild.”  
“Ok.” Eskild trekker på skuldrene. Det blir stille igjen  
Isak sukker oppgitt. “Ok. Du er min guru. Hva heter han?”  
“Even Bech Næsheim.”

“Even Bech Næsheim.” Isak sier det høyt, lytter til stemmen sin. Det passer, tenker han, det passer at han heter det. Han ser ut som han kan hete det, ser ut som en Even Bech Næsheim. Det føles litt som om brikkene faller på plass når han får navnet, som om hullene som manglet tettes igjen.

Så ser han skeptisk på Eskild. “Men da vi møtte ham…. da visste du ikke hva han het?”  
Eskild trekker på skuldrene igjen. “Jeg har vel mine kontakter da.”  
Isak åpner munnen som for å si noe, før han lukker den igjen. “Du har ikke møtt ham igjen?” spør han etter en liten pause.  
“Nei, jeg har ikke det. Du har jo vært sammen med meg hver gang jeg har vært ute. Han har ikke ligget gjemt i en container uten at jeg har sagt noe, liksom. Men jeg spurte noen jeg kjenner som kjenner ham.”  
Isak kjenner han får et sug i magen ved tanken på at Eskild har spurt andre om Even. Det kjennes flaut, som om de har snakket om ham bak ryggen hans, men godt også, det kiler litt i magen når han tenker på det. 

“Men nå må jeg gå og legge meg, tror jeg.” Isak gjesper og drikker den siste slanten av tekoppen sin før han sier god natt til Eskild. Han vurderer å ta en dusj, men bestemmer seg for at det kan vente til i morgen. Han har bare vært utenfor containerene i natt, holdt vakt, tatt imot varer, plukket søppel. Inne på rommet sitt vrenger han av seg klærne og slenger dem i vaskehaugen. Han finner en ren t-skjorte i skapet, konstaterer at hyllene med rent tøy er slunkne. Han burde vaske tøy snart, ser seg rundt, burde vel egentlig rydde litt også. Han sukker, det er i grunnen ganske mye han burde gjøre. 

Han blir liggende våken i sengen, vrir seg og får ikke sove. Det er litt for mange ting som kverner i hodet, irritasjonen over at de ikke fant mer mat, uroen i kroppen etter en våkenatt, tanken på Even, at Eskild har visst navnet hans uten å si noe om det. Han griper telefonen på nattbordet og søker etter ham på Facebook, får ingen treff, lurer på om han har skrevet det feil. Even Bekk Nesheim? Beck? Bech? Næsheim? Med bindestrek? Han rynker på pannen når han heller ikke får noen treff på google, ikke en gang de vanlige katalogtreffene, kanskje Eskild husket feil navn? Han prøver seg på andre kombinasjoner, Even Nesheim Bekk, Even Bek-Nesheim. Fortsatt ingenting. Eskild hadde virket så sikker, svaret hadde vært kontant, det virket ikke som om han bare hadde funnet det på for å få Isak til å kalle ham guru heller. Han sukker, vurderer et øyeblikk å gå inn til Eskild, men kjenner trøttheten komme sigende, ruller seg over på siden og drar dynen opp til haken. Noen minutter senere glir han inn i drømmeland med to smilende, blå øyne på netthinnen.

Neste dag forsover Isak seg. Han pleier vanligvis våkne tidlig, selv om han sovner sent, pleier egentlig ikke trenge vekkerklokke. Men i dag våkner han ikke før ni, ser med en gang at det er lysere enn det pleier ute. Han sjekker klokken på telefonen før han setter seg opp med et rykk. Faen. Han rekker uansett ikke biologitimen, han kan like gjerne ta en dusj før han går. Det varme vannet får ham til å våkne, det renner nedover ryggen og brystet hans. Han bøyer hodet bakover og lar strålen treffe pannen og ansiktet. Såper seg inn med den blå såpen som dufter friskt og rent, gnir seg under armene, lar fingrene gli over brystkassen, nedover magen, mot skrittet. Såper inn de blonde krøllene der, lar fingrene gli ned mellom lårene. Han kjenner hvordan den våkner litt, blir større, han lurer på hvordan det ville være om det var en annen med ham i dusjen, om hånden som såper ham inn ikke var hans egen, om en annen hånd gled over brystet hans, lekte med brystvortene, sirklet over magemusklene. Bevegelsene blir raskere og mer rykkvise, det bygger seg opp mens vannet renner ned over ham, snart spruter han over sin egen hånd og lar vannstrålene skylle bort sporene.

Den neste måneden er de ute en gang eller to i uken. De går til butikker over hele byen, utforsker nye områder. Kiwi har sluttet å kaste mat, sier de, de selger det heller ut til halv eller enda lavere pris et par dager før utløpsdato - så kan folk betale for å hamstre det, legge i kjøleskapet og kaste selv når de innser at de ikke rekker spise det opp, og Kiwi kan skryte over at de ikke kaster mat. Eskild har vært høylytt frustrert over det, Isak er litt mer likegyldig. Det meste blir jo kastet uansett, tenker han, det er ikke så mye som blir plukket opp fra søpla av noen som vil spise det. 

Men det er nok av andre steder enn Kiwi å gå. Meny-butikkene har masse ferske bakevarer, de har garanti om fem typer brød helt til stengetid og restene havner i en sekk på toppen av containeren idet låseansvarlig går. Utenfor Rema varierer det fra butikk til butikk, noen steder er de raske med å kaste frukt og grønnsaker, andre steder er det tørrmaten de er gode til å sortere ut. Rutinene er tydeligvis ikke like gode overalt. Isak lurer på om han kan bruke kunnskapen om avvik fra avfalls- og rydderutinene til å få seg jobb i en av butikkene, foreslå tiltak for å kaste mindre, sørge for at det blir kastet på en bedre måte, rydde mer effektivt i hyllene, kanskje til og med gjøre det enklere for de som vil ha utgått mat, det er ikke nødvendig å kaste den så den blir tilsølt med skittent søppel og blir helt ubrukelig. Det hadde egentlig vært litt morsomt, tenker han mens han står og venter på at Eskild skal gjøre seg ferdig i containeren. 

Han vil videre til en annen butikk etterpå, håper Meny har noe spennende snacks. Han er villig til å dykke etter det selv, så kan Eskild få holde vakt. Eskild vil helst ha med sunn mat hjem, eller iallfall ikke direkte usunne ting. “Du får hente det selv hvis du vil ha alle de usunne greiene”, sier han, Isak mistenker at det er for å pushe ham til å være mer aktiv. Han spiser jo uansett av det når det ligger i skapet. Isak later som ingenting og hopper uti, glad for å slippe å grave gjennom råtten frukt og kjøttpakker med hull i. Potetgullet er bare brukbart om det ligger på toppen, og han er ikke så keen på sjokolade at han gidder grave dypt etter det.

De møter som regel ikke andre når de er ute. En og annen nattgjenger, folk på vei hjem fra fest, men ingen andre dumpster divere. Eskild spør ikke om Even og Isak sier ingenting. Isak prøver å studere menneskene de møter om natten, forsøker gjenkjenne ham på avstand, men ser ham aldri. Eskild spør ikke, han skjønner nok at Isak helst ikke vil snakke om Even, at han ikke vet helt hvordan han skal formulere tankene sine om ham. Isak er i det stille litt frustrert, på en måte hadde det vært fint om Eskild spurte, da kunne han kanskje funnet ut litt med om Even. Spurt om Eskild visste om han var opptatt, om han var skeiv, om Isak i det hele tatt har sjans på ham.

“Det er litt rart at vi ikke har sett ham, da”, mumler Eskild plutselig når de er på vei hjem en natt.  
“Hæ?” Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Hvem da?”  
“Even vel! Det er ingen som har sett ham på flere uker”, sier Eskild. “Før møttes vi ofte. Sikkert en gang i uken når jeg var ofte ute.”  
“Okei?”  
“Jeg hørte om en greie forleden… Altså, det betyr sikkert ikke noe. Men det var noen som ble slått ned utenfor en butikk på Økern for et par uker siden. Vet ikke hvem det var, tror egentlig ikke det var Even, men jeg aner jo ikke da.”  
Isak bråstopper. “Slått ned? Hva skjedde?” Han kjenner hjertet dunke i brystet, blir kald av redsel.  
“Jo, det var visst en som gikk alene, og så ble han ferska av vaktene. De stengte ham inne i containeren og ventet utenfor til han krøp ut. Han prøvde å komme unna, men de fikk visst gitt ham skikkelig juling før han kom seg unna.” Eskild biter seg i underleppen. “Men det er ikke typisk Even da, han tar sjanser, men han er dritgod på å ikke bli oppdaga, egentlig.”

Isak tenker enda mer på Even i dagene som følger. Han håper så inderlig at det ikke var Even som ble slått ned, greier ikke se for seg at Even skal ha det vondt, være skadet. Han finner fortsatt ingen spor av ham, ingen telefonnummer, ingenting på sosiale medier, ingen bilder.

En fredagskveld i slutten av november har han og Eskild planlagt å gå ut. Eskild mener de bør sjekke ved restaurantene i byen. Julebordsesongen er snart i gang og utestedene kommer til å kaste masse mat som ikke blir spist opp. Isak er skeptisk, han lurer på hvordan de skal skille avskrap fra tallerkenene fra det brukbare. Det er lett, mener Eskild, de ansatte får spisbare rester til nattmat, og da ligger det i aluminiumsbakker som de kan ta med seg. ”Enkelt!”, mener han.

Isak venter på ham hjemme. Han har kledd seg allerede, ullundertøy under jeans og hettegenser, skal ha den vindtette grønne jakken, tykke hansker og svart lue. Det er kaldt ute, termometeret viser tre minusgrader og han ser skyene bevege seg fort over den mørke himmelen. Han står ved vinduet på rommet sitt og ser ned på den folketomme gaten. Han hører feststemte mennesker gå nedover Iduns gate, vinduene er dårlige og det er lytt. Eskild har vært på jobb og ville hjem og skifte før de gikk ut. Isak ser på klokken, lurer på om han skal ringe ham. Han skulle vært her for en halvtime siden, men han måtte sikkert jobbe litt ekstra, tenker han, det hender ganske ofte. Han sukker, det er snart midnatt og han hadde håpet de skulle være hjemme igjen før to, han har avtalt kaffe med Jonas i morgen formiddag og må få lagt seg i saklig tid. 

Telefonen vibrerer i lommen. Han håper det er Eskild som ringer for å si han snart er her. Ganske riktig, navnet hans lyser på displayet. “Hei Eskild.”  
“Hallo baby gay!” roper Eskild. Stemmen hans er høy for å overdøve musikken og stemmene i bakgrunnen. “Jeg blir sen, jeg er på fest med Tormod”, sier han. Han snakker fort og litt utydelig, slurver litt med s-ene.  
Isak sukker. Det er så typisk, tenker han. Når de har planlagt å gå ut en fredagskveld, og så bare bailer han. “Men vi skulle jo ut i kveld. Sjekke julebordstedene”, protesterer han halvhjertet. Han hører på stemmen til Eskild at han har drukket mer enn ett glass vin, og absolutt ikke er i stand til å hoppe ned i containere, for ikke å snakke om komme seg opp igjen.  
“Jaaaa! Men vi kan gå i morgen i stedet”, sier Eskild. “Da er det sikkert enda mer der! Jada, jeg kommer, bare vent litt.” De siste ordene sier han lavere, mykere, til en annen person, ikke til Isak. “Du, Isak, jeg må gå nå. Vi snakkes i morgen da?” 

Isak ser oppgitt ut av vinduet. Han hadde gledet seg litt til å gå ut i kveld, droppet vors med gutta, nå er det for sent å gå dit. Været ser bra ut, konstaterer han, tørr asfalt og nymåne, mørkt og ikke for surt og rått. Kanskje han kan gå alene, gå til de stedene han vil og finne de tingene han vil ha, gå hjem etterpå. Gå til oversiktlige steder med enkle containere, uten luker som kan slås igjen, med flere veier bort. Den store skrekken hans er å bli innestengt, at noen skal smekke igjen luken eller porten, låse ham inne. Han tenker på mørket inne i containere, lurer på om det kommer lys inn i det hele tatt, eller om det er helt tett. Dunking på utsiden, noen som vil jage dem, banke dem. Skrekkhistoriene er mange, han har lest om vakter med balltre, om gjenger som låse folk inne i containere, om de som setter fyr på søppel. Han grøsser ved tanken, det er derfor han alltid går sammen med Eskild, passer på utenfor eller stoler på at Eskild gjør det.

Han tar på seg jakken og putter hansker og lue i lommen. Etter å ha tenkt seg litt om roter han rundt i skapet sitt til han finner lommelykten sin, den har til og med batteri. Han går mot butikken de var for halvannen måned siden, der de møtte Even. Når han kan bestemme helt selv er det iallfall der han vil gå.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid: takk for kommentarer og kudos! Det betyr veldig mye ❤️
> 
> Sorry til dere som trodde dette var nest siste kapittel at jeg åpenbart er bedre på skriving enn på telling. Men nå tror jeg kapittelantallet stemmer. Beklager hvis det går litt sent fremover, men nå tror jeg Isak iallfall er klar for å ta steget ut i containeren alene.  
>    
> And on a sidenote: Om noen synes de kommer litt sent inn i leken: ikke vær redd for å kommentere selv om det har gått over et døgn siden et kapittel eller en historie ble postet, forresten. Det slo meg heromdagen at 80% av kommentarene kommer innen cirka et døgn etter posting, og selv om det sier mye om en dedikert leserskare så ser jeg jo at det kommer kudos og flere sidevisninger senere også. Det går helt greit å kommentere da også, altså. Tror ingen ficforfatter i verden synes det er kleint med kommentarer på gamle arbeider, for å si det sånn. Ikke jeg, iallfall.


	6. Få ham ut

Bakgården er mørk og stille. De fleste vinduene er mørke, i noen få av dem er det svakt lys. Isak hører ingen stemmer, ingen musikk som kan tyde på at noen har fest, legger ikke merke til noen åpne vinduer. Han blir stående og se seg rundt like innenfor den åpne porten, lar øynene venne seg til mørket, det ser annerledes ut her nå enn sist, uten at han helt greier sette fingeren på hva det er. Det glitrer svakt i iskrystallene på bakken der lyset treffer dem. De mørke klærne gjør ham nesten usynlig, bare ansiktet lyser opp litt, selv om han har dratt buffen opp over munnen. Pusten hans danner frostrøyk i luften. 

Han går langs husveggen bort til containeren, ser seg rundt før han kjapt klatrer opp. Han ser ned i den mens han sitter på kanten, den er nesten full. Han hopper nedi. Han finner sjokolade og drops, poser med seigmenn, han lurer på om de er sånn godteri som ikke blir bra når det ligger for lenge, synes å huske at Eskild har hatt med seigmenn som var harde og vanskelige å tygge. Men han fyller opp sekken, heller snop han kan teste og som kanskje er godt, enn ikke noe snop, bestemmer han.

Med ett hører han noe. Han stopper midt i bevegelsen, blir stående ustødig på ett bein med armene ut i luften. Han vet ikke hva lyden minner ham om, den er litt kraslende, kanskje en mus? Bare at lyden er mye kraftigere enn en mus.

Plutselig hører han dunking på containeren. Eller en lett banking, ikke så høyt at det vekker noen, det høres ut som noen som vil at bare han skal høre det, ikke alle naboene, slår det ham når han får tenkt seg om et sekund eller to. Han senker beinet sitt, rynker pannen litt, beveger seg mot kanten og ser ned. Der ser han Evens blå øyne, nesten gjemt mellom smilerynker og det leende ansiktet hans. “Skremte jeg deg?” ler han lavt. Han ser seg rundt før han tar tak i kanten oppe på containeren og heiser seg opp til Isak. Med øvede bevegelser hopper han ned ved siden av Isak.

“Halla”, sier han lavt og ser på ham.   
“Hei”, sier Isak. “Hvor har du vært?” buser det ut av ham.   
Even blir stående og se på ham. “Jeg… jeg har hatt en liten pause.” Isak synes han ser et trist drag over ansiktet hans når han sier det. “Okei.” 

I noen sekunder blir Isak stående stille og se på Even. Ansiktet som ser så blekt ut i det svake nattelyset, de blonde lokkene som stikker ut under luen, den høye skikkelsen. Det kjennes ut som om han burde si noe, men vet ikke hva. Stemningen føles ladet, det var noe i måten Even sa at han hadde hatt en pause som gjorde det. Han åpner munnen, vet ikke hva han skal si. 

Even avbryter ham før det kommer ord ut. “Finner du noe digg her eller? Masse sjokolade jo!” Han ser seg rundt og hopper mot den andre enden av containeren, der det ligger en stor eske med Kvikk Lunsj. “Og her er det Smash, digg.” Han løfter opp en bærepose full av Smash-poser. “Tipper de har blitt klemt eller noe, så de ikke kan selges, men det smaker jo like godt uansett. Og det er kjempegodt å ha på sjokoladekake!” Han dytter det ned i sekken sin. Den blir snart full. “Har du flere poser eller noe?” spør han Isak. Isak nikker, han har trillebagen stående på utsiden av containeren. Han hadde ertet Eskild første gangen han så den, spurt om han var en gammel dame på handletur. “Du skal ikke kimse av gamle damer”, hadde Eskild sagt. “De er smarte.” Og Isak innrømte at trillebagen var smart, de fikk med seg mye mer i den enn i ryggsekken, selv om det så litt rart ut når de gikk bortover fortauet med den. Men det var kanskje suspekt nok i seg selv å loke rundt i mørke klær midt på natten, tenkte han.

Isak jumper ut og ned på bakken. Han finner frem ekstra poser fra trillebagen og kaster dem over kanten til Even og tar i mot den fulle ryggsekken hans, før han begynner å flytte varene fra sekkene over i trillebagen. Det ble ganske mye til slutt, smiler han for seg selv, både vanlig mat og snop. Mens han står med de to tomme sekkene i hendene, slår det ham at han puttet både sitt eget og Evens ting i trillebagen, han tenkte ikke over at de må få delt varene også. Men de kan jo bare gå hjem til en av dem og flytte om på ting der, eller finne seg en park eller et stille portrom. Han skal akkurat til å spørre Even om det går greit for ham eller om han skal legge det tilbake til sekken med en gang i stedet når han hører en dør som slår etterfulgt av høye stemmer i portrommet.   
“Det er noen her, jeg hørte stemmer!”   
“Det er sikkert de satans sykkeltyvene!”   
“Nå skal vi få tatt dem en gang for alle, få dem bura inne.”   
“Det er faen ikke noe vits i å anmelde dem. Politiet bruker silkehansker.”   
“Vi tar dem selv da. Vi greier da vel en pislete sykkeltyv eller to!”   
Rå latter runger gjennom bakgården, de klasker hendene mot hverandre i det Isak antar er en high-five.

Han trekker pusten skarpt inn og ser seg rundt etter et sted å gjemme seg, containeren skjuler ham for mennene som er på vei gjennom portrommet nå, men det varer ikke mange sekunder før de vil se ham. Han forsøker huske hvor benkene og buskene i bakgården er, om han kan gjemme seg bak dem, vet at han la merke til en port til ut mot motsatt side da han kom, en gitterport via et annet bygg. Utgangen var skjult av et eller annet sist de var her, en presenning, synes han å huske, så han og Eskild la ikke skikkelig merke til den, og han vet ikke om den kan åpnes fra innsiden. Han spurter kjapt rundt hjørnet på containeren, kaster et lynkjapt blikk mot portrommet, vet ikke hvorfor mennene ikke allerede har kommet ut. 

Isak hiver seg bak en kasse som står mellom containeren og den andre porten, lander på en skarp stein idet han huker seg ned og greier så vidt å undertrykke et smerteskrik. Han krøker seg sammen og drar den mørke buffen opp over ansiktet og luen ned i pannen, håper det som er synlig av hud ikke lyser i mørket. Mens han kjenner pulsen banke i ørene ser han to skikkelser komme ut av portrommet. De stopper ved utgangen mot bakgården og blir stående å se seg rundt. 

Den eneste fungerende utelampen i gården henger over dem og kaster et grellt, hvitt lys på dem. De har joggebukser og singlet, armene og overkroppen er muskuløse, den høyeste har mørkt hår med lang lugg, den andre er kortvokst og litt lysere. Den mørke har en stokk i hånden, ser Isak, det var kanskje derfor de brukte så lang tid.  
“Hvor er han?” spør den andre og ser seg rundt.   
“Vi får ta en titt. Lukk porten og sett de barnevognene foran så han ikke slipper ut!” sier den første.   
Mannen nikker og går inn i portrommet igjen. Isak hører romstering der ute, porten som slår igjen og gjenstander som flyttes. Han håper de ikke tenker på den andre utgangen, gjennom nabogården, og at den ikke er stengt.

“Kriss!” Det er mannen med stokken. Han stopper i bevegelsen, og snur seg mot containeren. Isak ser Even huke seg kjapt ned der. Mannen har tydeligvis lagt merke til bevegelsen. “Det er noen i søppelcontaineren!” roper han og løper mot den. Isak kryper tettere ned mot bakken der han ligger. Kroppsvarmen hans har tint det tynne laget med is som dekket bakken og han kjenner fuktigheten fra jorden trenge gjennom hanskene og buksen. Han holder pusten, prøver trekke den rolig og lydløst i stedet for de paniske, raske åndedrettene kroppen vil, er livredd for at frostrøyken eller lyden skal røpe ham.

Kriss løper bort til containeren, men er akkurat for kort til å se inn i den. Isak ser for seg hvordan Even har lagt seg ned der inne, nærmest åpningen, halvt begravd i søppel, slik at mannen ikke skal se ham, hvordan han ligger helt stille for at de ikke skal merke at han er der. “Vi stenger luka!” roper den andre. Han vipper luken på toppen av containeren igjen med et smell. De gliser mot hverandre. “Nå kommer han faen ikke unna, Willy!”

Isak hører svak romstering fra inni containeren. “Det er noen der, ja”, sier mennene. De begynner å banke på containeren, sparker og slår på den. Det smeller gjennom bakgården, lyden lager ekko. Plutselig går et vindu i tredje etasje opp. En sint kvinnestemme roper ut. “Hva er det som foregår? Klokka er to på natta, jeg må sove, liksom! Ha litt respekt!”   
“Det er tjuver her!” roper Kriss opp mot henne. Isak ser at hun lener seg litt ut av vinduet og ser ned på dem. “Men prøv å være stille da!” sier hun litt mildere, før hun etter et øyeblikks betenksomhetstid lukker vinduet igjen.

“Skal vi få ham ut, eller?” sier de til hverandre. “Bli ferdig med ham?” ler han. Den lengste av dem, Willy, tenker Isak, strekker seg for å løfte luken. Han banner. “Den sitter fast, jo.”   
“Har han stengt den fra innsiden?” spør den andre. Han ser seg rundt. “Vi trenger en stige eller no”, sier han.   
“Det står vel i boden.”   
“Se om du finner brekkjern eller noe der også.”  
Isak legger merke til den lille, grå boden i et hjørne av bakgården. Willy går bort dit og drar i døren. “Vaktmesteren har låst den”, sier han irritert.  
“Jeg har gardintrapp og brekkjern oppe”, sier den første. “Vær her og pass på, så stikker jeg og henter. Vi skal få tatt tjuvradden denne gangen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houston, we have a problem?
> 
> Takk for fine kommentarer, dere!


	7. Føkke opp

Isaks øyne har vennet seg til det svake lyset når han har ligget sammenkrøpet og ikke sett mot lampen. Han ser mot containeren og legger med ett merke til en luke på siden av den. “Innkastluken!” tenker han, “selvfølgelig!” Bole-Willy, han kaller ham det, står ved siden av containeren. Isak kikker seg rundt, lurer på hva han kan gjøre for å lure ham bort, lenge nok til at han kan få åpnet luken slik at Even kommer seg ut. Heldigvis får han hjelp av naturen, fyren står og vrir seg litt, han ser seg rundt før han går over på den andre siden av gården og drar ned glidelåsen på buksen. Isak hører den sildrende lyden, og ut fra de lette stønnene høres det ut som han har en del som skal ut. Han benytter anledningen til å komme ut fra gjemmestedet sitt og sniker seg bort til containeren. Asfalten er fri for stein og grus, og han greier det uten at bole-Willy hører ham. 

I skjul bak containeren sjekker han luken. Den er heldigvis ulåst, han håper den er smurt og ikke lager for mye lyd heller. Han tenker fort gjennom planen, han må bare åpne den, hjelpe Even ut, så må de løpe mot den andre porten og håpe den er åpen, og at bole-mennene ikke følger etter. Han håper bare at Even skjønner planen når han åpner luken, de har ikke mange sekunder på seg. 

Med et kjapt rykk vrir han håndtaket ned og åpner luken. Hengslene gnisser når han åpner den. “Even! Ut her!” hvisker han inn i mørket. Som ved et under ligger Even med ansiktet like mot luken, og kravler ut med en gang. Isak tar i mot ham og står et øyeblikk med nesen mot Evens hår og armene rundt ham mens Even kryper ut og setter beina på bakken. Han må tvinge seg selv til å slippe. “Løp!” sier Isak og peker mot den andre porten.

“Hva faen!” Bole-Willy har hørt dem. De hører svak banning og lyden av snublende føtter på den andre siden, før de løper alt de kan mot porten. Heldigvis går det an å åpne den fra innsiden. Isak vrir om låsen og skyver opp porten, håper bare den fører til et sted de kan løpe fra. Utenfor ser han ser forvirret rundt. De er i en bakgate, han aner ikke hvilken, vet ikke hvilken vei de bør løpe, har aldri hatt særlig god retningssans. Bak seg hører han dunking og skraping idet Even flytter et sykkelstativ med to fastlåste sykler foran porten, Isak ser hvordan han vrir den ene sykkelen slik at det ikke går an å presse ned dørhåndtaket.  
“Hvilken vei?” spør Isak.  
“Der!”  
“Ikke der?”  
“Nei, der. Kom igjen!” Even griper hånden hans og drar ham etter seg. De løper bortover den smale gaten, hører hvordan mennene sint forsøker skyve opp porten, ser armene strekke seg ut gjennom gitteret for å prøve å dytte vekk det som står på utsiden. De banner høyt over at porten er sperret, stemmene blir svakere etterhvert som de løper bort fra dem.

De løper gjennom de stille, mørke gatene. En og annen bil kjører forbi, noen festglade mennesker på motsatt side av gaten, en rød nattbuss. Isak holder fortsatt i Evens hånd, hvis han får velge skal han aldri slippe den. Hånden hans kjennes myk ut, den er sikkert kald, tenker han, han har ikke hansker på. Isaks hansker er våte, og han skulle ønske han ikke hadde dem på, at han kunne kjenne Evens hud direkte mot sin egen. Men hvis han skal ta dem av, må han slippe, og det vil han ikke. 

Even svinger ned mot elva, løper på en av de små stiene som går ned mot gangveien langs elvebredden. Han sakker farten og stopper i skyggen av et tre, slipper Isaks hånd. De er andpustne og hiver etter pusten begge to, Even lener seg mot trestammen mens Isak bøyer seg fremover og hviler albuene mot lårene. “Faen, det var close”, sier Isak gispende. Det går opp for ham hvor nær det var ved å gå galt, at bolemennene kunne ha slått dem i hjel om de hadde fått tak i dem.  
“Det gikk jo bra”, smiler Even. Det glitrer i øynene hans av refleksene fra gatelyktene på den andre siden av elva. “Det er ikke noen vits i å bekymre seg for det som kunne gått galt når det går bra. Livet er nå, liksom.”  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Men herregud, vi hadde sikkert blitt banka skikkelig om vi ikke hadde kommet oss unna.”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Kanskje. Kanskje ikke. Er jo ikke sikkert de hadde giddet prøve å få opp containeren så lenge. Jeg fant en metallstang som jeg tredde gjennom ringene på innsiden, de måtte ha holdt på en stund for å få den opp.”  
“Hva med innkastluken da?”  
“Du tror de hjernedøde folka der hadde funnet den?” Even ser på ham og ler. Det kiler i magen på Isak når han hører latteren. Den er munter, det føles som om stemningen er i ferd med å lette.  
“Okei da.” Isak ler litt sjenert mot ham. Even ser på ham, blikket hans er låst på Isaks øyne. De intense øynene ser på ham, han vet de er blå, selv om han bare ser et mørkt blikk i nattemørket. Med ett føles det som om Even har kommet nærmere ham, som om han er så nær at de uten videre kan strekke ut en arm, en hånd, en finger og komme borti hverandre.

Plutselig vrenger Even av seg jakken. “Jeg er keen på å bade!”  
Isak ser forvirret på ham. “Bade? Her?” Han ser på den stille elva som renner forbi, lysene fra gatelyktene på den andre siden som speiler seg i vannet. De mørke bygningene langs elven, de fargerike lysene og musikken fra Syng litt lenger borte.

“Ja?” Han kipper av seg skoene.  
“Men det er jo pisskaldt!” Isak rynker på pannen.  
“Det er jo ikke is på elva enda. Hvorfor er du så skeptisk?” Even ler mot ham mens han drar hettegenseren over hodet. Luen og buffen blir med på veien. Han slenger det i en haug på bakken.  
Isak legger hodet på skakke og ser på Even som står der i bare t-skjorte og bukse. Brystvortene nupper seg under det tynne stoffet. Han må beherske seg for ikke å strekke hånden frem og stryke ham over brystkassen. “Jeg er ikke skeptisk, men det er jo november. Det var kuldegrader da jeg gikk ut!”  
Even dulter borti skulderen hans. “Er du redd for å bade?”  
“Redd for å bade?” Isak ser indignert på ham, han er jo ikke redd for å bade, men vannet er åpenbart hinsides kaldt nå. Det er november og det er rim i gresset.  
“Har du vannskrekk?” Even gir seg ikke.  
“Vannskrekk?! Oi...” Isak legger mobilen i jakkelommen og kaster jakken på bakken ved siden av Evens klær. “Men det er elva, liksom.”  
“Du er bare litt redd for å føkke opp sveisen?” Even flirer mot ham.  
Isak peker på seg selv.“Tror du _jeg_ bryr meg om sveisen?” sier han høyt.  
“Hva skal jeg tro? Ser jo litt sånn ut.”  
“Ser det ut som jeg bryr meg om håret mitt?” Det bobler inni ham, en vilter bobling som om noe vil ut, den sprer seg fra magen ut i armer og bein, han kjenner det er like før noe skjer.  
“Ikke akkurat nå, du kommer rett fra en søppelcontainer liksom, men sånn til vanlig?”

Isak dytter Even mot elva, han vet den er grunn akkurat her, strømmen er ikke spesielt stri etter det fine været de har hatt den siste tiden. Planen er å bli stående på elvebredden selv, bare dytte Even uti, men selvsagt mister han balansen idet han skyver Even hardt fra seg, og glir på den glatte plenen, det er frost ute, for pokker. Med et plask lander han på ryggen på grunna. “Føkk, det var kaldt!” hyler han mens han hikstende og hostende forsøker reise seg. “Holder du på å drukne, eller? Du må holde pusten, vet du!” Han hører den klukkende latteren fra Even. “Nå har du føkka opp sveisen, ass!” Han rekker ut hånden mot ham og trekker Isak opp med et kraftig rykk. 

Even drar ham inntil seg, plutselig står han mellom armene hans. Isak kjenner de lange, sterke armene hans rundt skuldrene og ryggen sin, hendene hans ligger mot korsryggen og rumpa hans. På refleks legger han sine egne armer rundt Even og trekker dem nærmere hverandre. De våte klærne deres klistrer seg mot kroppen, han kjenner den iskalde huden til Even mot de numne fingertuppene sine. Stryker dem over ham, kjenner hvordan huden hans nupper seg mot ham. Kinnene deres er tett inntil hverandre, brystkasse mot brystkasse, Even presser skrittet sitt mot hans, han presser automatisk tilbake, kjenner de sterke lårene hans mot seg selv. Evens pust er varm mot halsen hans, det kiler i øret når luften treffer ham der. 

Han kjenner Even bevege ansiktet litt, han vrir hodet så munnen hans glir langs kinnet og kommer nærmere munnen hans, Isak besvarer bevegelsen med å vri seg mot ham. Leppene hans treffer Evens myke og former seg automatisk til et kyss, smaker på ham, han smaker vått, dråper av vann renner nedover ansiktet. Even griper ham om hodet med hendene og trekker ham nærmere inntil seg, lar den ene hånden gli gjennom det våte håret og griper tak i krøllene hans. Isak kjenner tungen hans langs leppene sine, den glir langs den bløte huden, langs kanten, mellom leppene, møter hans egen. Han åpner munnen litt mer for å gi plass for den, beveger sin egen tunge mot ham, det kiler. Kiler på leppene, i munnen, i magen, i skrittet. Det føles som om verden går rundt, han vil bare stå her for alltid, kysse Even, ikke bry seg om det iskalde vannet som når dem til midt på leggen, ikke bry seg om at de står i en elv midt i Oslo og kysser en iskald novembernatt.

“Hallo! Trenger dere hjelp?” En mannsstemme roper mot dem fra broen like bortenfor. De ser silhuetten av skikkelsen mot de lysere omgivelsene. “Har noen ramla i elva? Skal jeg hente hjelp?”  
“Det går bra!” roper Even tilbake. “Vi bare bader!”  
Skikkelsen blir stående og betrakte dem noen sekunder, han er sannsynligvis like skeptisk til bading i elva i november som Isak var inntil for et minutt siden. Han får lyst til å rope til ham at vannet er deilig, at han bare må hoppe uti, men Even trekker ham mot land. “Kom, vi stikker da.”

Han slipper Isaks hånd så de kan få kledd på seg. Isak er fortsatt iskald når han har fått på den tørre hettegenseren, lue og jakke, han regner med Even også er det. “Skal vi stikke hjem til meg og varme oss litt? Det er fem minutter å gå, liksom.” Even smiler mot ham. “Digg.”

Isak rekker ham hånden med et smil og trekker ham etter seg. De småløper opp trappen, over broen, stopper et øyeblikk for å kysse hverandre på toppen av den, Isak kaster et siste blikk mot stedet der han ramlet i elva før de løper videre.  
“Her gikk jeg på videregående”, sier Even og peker.  
“På Bakka? Er du sånn creative media og street art, liksom?” Isak dulter borti ham og ler.  
“Ja, jeg er vel det, går på Westerdals nå”, flirer han. “Film- og TV-produksjon.”  
“Skikkelig pretensiøs type, ass. Du får lage en film om meg da.” Isak legger armen rundt livet hans og trekker ham inntil seg. Han lar hånden gli såvidt innunder linningen på den våre buksen hans, den klistrer seg inntil ham og han greier bare så vidt å få fingertuppene på innsiden. Magen blir full av sommerfugler når han kjenner strikken i underbukse mot hånden sin, stryker så vidt langs den.  
“Ja, jeg skal det. ‘Gutten som ikke kunne holde pusten under vann’.” Even har lagt armen sin rundt Isak og trekker ham inntil seg. De sjangler litt der de går så tett inntil hverandre som de kan komme, stopper så vidt et øyeblikk for et leende kyss.  
“Jeg kan jo det da, jeg fikk bare en vanndråpe i halsen!”  
“Ja, ok, får kalle den ‘Gutten som var redd for å føkke til sveisen under vann’ i stedet, da.” De blå øynene glitrer mot ham under gatelykten. Isak har lyst til å legge armene rundt livet hans og danse dem rundt og rundt, la den boblende gleden i magen drive dem rundt som en glitrende virvelvind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarer, fine folk!
> 
> (Her skulle det stått noe vakkert og innsiktsfullt om noe, men hodet mitt er klart for andre ting enn å skrive vakre og innsiktsfulle end notes. Skal prøve å si noe pent om to kapitler.)


	8. Du er ikke alene

Neste morgen våkner Isak av at han er glovarm. Det føles som om han har en ovn inntil seg, en lang, varm ovn som beveger seg, som har lagt seg så tett inntil ham som han kunne komme, som holder ham fast, presser ham ned mot madrassen, som sikler på brystkassen hans og puster varm luft på ham. Dynen ligger over dem begge, bare den ene armen hans er på utsiden. Forsiktig lirker Isak et ben og den andre armen ut også, må få avkjølt dem litt, blodet kjennes altfor hett nå. Han smiler og ser opp i taket, tenker på hva han og Even gjorde da de kom inn i natt. Han lurer på hva klokken er nå, føler seg utsovet selv om han er usikker på hvor mye de sov i natt.

“Halla.” Den hese morgenstemmen til Even lyder merkelig mot brystkassen hans. Det vibrerer gjennom hånden han har lagt på ryggen hans.  
“Hei.” Isak ser ned på Even og smiler.  
“Hva er klokken?”  
Han kjenner at Even strekker seg litt, vrir litt på seg slik at hoftene hans ikke lenger ligger mot låret hans. “Sånn halv elleve eller noe….”  
“Okei.” Even sier ikke mer. Han ligger stille og ser ut i luften. Armen hans ligger bøyd over brystet til Isak, hånden hviler på overarmen hans. Han beveger fingertuppene i små sirkler over kragebeinet og skulderen. Fingrene hans er varme og myke, akkurat slik Isak trodde de ville være.

Isak lar hånden sin gli opp og ned langs ryggen til Even. Han kjenner musklene spille under den glatte huden, de beveger seg i takt med Evens bevegelser over Isak. Han legger den andre armen rundt Even og trekker ham litt lenger opp. “Kom hit da”, smiler Isak til ham og stryker hånden sin gjennom det bustete håret hans. Even smiler mot ham og løfter seg opp på albuene. Ansiktet hans er like over Isaks, så nært at Isak kan se de gyldne spettene i øynene hans, som små flekker av gull som er strødd over det blå. Even løfter den ene hånden og stryker Isak over kinnet med en finger. Det kiler, sender små skudd av stjerner gjennom huden hans.

Han løfter så vidt ansiktet mot Even for å kysse ham. Leppene er myke og bløte, de føles varme mot hans. Even kysser ham tilbake, heftigere, dypere, hardere. Han smaker av morgen, den skarpe nattesmaken, et hint av ham selv, minner om natten, minner om det de gjorde i går. Det kiler i magen når Isak tenker på det, han visste ikke at det gikk an å ha det så godt med en annen mann. Han visste jo at det gikk an å ha det bedre med menn enn han hadde hatt det med jenter, han har jo prøvd begge deler, er ikke fullstendig novise, men med Even var det bedre enn han hadde opplevd noensinne.

Isak er allerede stiv og bankende, han kjente det alt da han våknet inntil Even i dag, at han var stiv, at han hadde ligget tett inntil låret hans før han våknet. Nå kjenner han at den lekker, væsken siver ut, smører huden på Evens mage når den gnikkes mot den. Pusten deres går tyngre, nesten i takt, hans egen føles ørlite raskere enn Evens, høres litt høyere ut, Evens er tyngre, mer raspende.

Even kysser ham langs kjeven og nedover halsen, små lette kyss, slikker ham lett med tungespissen, opp mot øret. Han lager en sti opp mot øret, suger forsiktig på øreflippen. Isak strekker på halsen og vrir seg så Even skal komme lettere til, det er så godt, så usigelig godt, som om han skal eksplodere, implodere, kollapse, han vet ikke helt. Nervene står i helspenn, det er som om alle nervetrådene samler seg akkurat der Evens tunge treffer ham, der leppene hans er, der fingertuppene hans glir over kroppen, der fingrene hans sirkler over brystvorten, klyper forsiktig i den, glir nedover magen. Munnen følger etter, kysser seg sakte nedover siden av halsen mot skulderen, kragebeinet, slikker ham i den lille gropen der knoklene møtes, hendene glir langs siden av brystkassen, teller hvert enkelt ribbein nedover.

Isak vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av hendene, først legger han dem ved siden av seg, holder seg fast i lakenet mens kroppen skjelver av nytelse, presser seg mot Even. Så flytter han dem til Evens hode, holder fast i håret hans, drar fingrene gjennom de blonde lokkene, masserer hodebunnen med fingertuppene, holder fast i en neve hår, holder hånden mot bakhodet og presser ham mot seg, styrer ham nedover brystet, kjenner kyssene mot brystbeinet, skyver ham mot siden, kjenner kyssene på brystvorten, leppene hans, tennene som rasper mot huden, den lette smerten når han biter forsiktig, ikke så hardt at det egentlig gjør vondt, er bare så vidt borti dem.

Isak presser hodet ned i madrassen, greier ikke holde kroppen i ro mot sengen lenger, vil komme så nært Even som han kan, presser hoftene opp mot ham, kjenner pikken gli lett mot brystet hans, nesten uten glidemotstand, litt frustrert vil han ha mer friksjon, vil kjenne mer, klemmes mer, presses mer. Even slikker en sti nedover magen hans, forbi navlen, når den lille stien av hår, Isak kjenner at tungen hans går frem og tilbake nedover den, over den myke huden nederst på magen, nærmer seg skrittet. Pikken hans peker opp mot magen, er så nær Evens munn, den kalde luften mot den kjennes ekstra kald når det varme er så nær men likevel føles så fjernt.

Han kjenner Evens nese snuse på ham, beveger hendene i håret, føler de tynne hårstråene kile det bankende, stive skaftet, Evens kinn stryker så vidt mot den myke huden når han beveger seg. Han kjenner sine egne fingre holde ham krampeaktig i lokkene på hodet, forsøker å skyve ham lenger ned, vil ha ham lenger ned, vil han skal flytte tungen bare en centimeter, to centimeter, nærmere det som må være sentrum i kroppen hans nå, der alle nervetrådene møtes, der nervebuntene er knyttet sammen i en gordisk knute full av spenninger, energi, ilinger, sitring, impulser. Even tar en ørliten pause, vrir hodet litt og ser opp på ham. Isak greier egentlig ikke ta det inn nå, han er for opptatt av å føle, vil bare at Even skal fortsette, orker ikke si ja, orker ikke tenke.

Idet Even omslutter ham med munnen er det igjen som om han eksploderer, imploderer, kollapser. Han trodde han nærmet seg klimaks da Even sugde på øreflippen hans, men uansett hvor godt det var så er dette uendelig mye bedre. Munnen hans er varm og våt, tungen glir først over tuppen og hodet, sirkler langs forhuden, glir frem og tilbake over strengen på undersiden, før tungen legger seg langs skaftet, det kjennes ut som om tungen omslutter den, selv om han vet det ikke er mulig. Leppene ligger rundt pikken, hodet presset mot den bakerste delen av ganen, Even beveger ham inn og ut i munnen sin, løfter hodet opp og ned over ham. Hendene hans ligger på hoftene hans og presser ham ned mot madrassen, Isak skjønner han må beherske seg og konsentrerer seg om å presse baken ned mot underlaget.

Even flytter den ene hånden sin til pungen hans, lar ballene gli mellom fingrene sine, lar fingrene følge konturen av dem, tommelen stryker frem og tilbake på forsiden mens langfingeren stryker på det myke mellomkjøttet og lirker seg bakover mot åpningen hans. Forsiktig vrir han på rumpen som for å fortelle Even at det er greit å ha fingeren der, at han gjerne vil kjenne en fingertupp rundt hullet, at det er greit å la tuppen ligge mot åpningen selv om han ikke føler seg klar for noe mer akkurat nå. Pikken hans går inn og ut av Evens munn og er våt av spytt, det renner nedover ballene og smører huden der også. Isak kjenner at ilingene blir kraftigere, det er som om elektriske impulser farer gjennom kroppen, fra hodet til skrittet, fra skrittet til armene, ut i fingrene, som stadig holder Even i håret, stadig presser ham mot seg, stadig holder ham ut fra seg.

Snart går ilingene over i rykninger og krampetrekninger. Kroppen hans beveger seg ukontrollert, spasmer driver gjennom armene og beina, løfter ham opp, presser ham ned, han vrir hodet fra side mot side, prøver å ikke rope, ikke hyle, kjenner at Even melker ham, at han suger rytmisk på ham, svelger, suger, svelger igjen, kjenner munnen hans forme seg til et smil mens han fortsatt har ham i munnen, ser smilet når han slipper ham, kryper opp til ham, runker seg selv de siste sekundene før han kommer over magen hans.

Etterpå ligger de i sengen. De er svette begge to, sengetøyet er klamt. De har lagt seg tett inntil hverandre på den ene siden av sengen for å slippe å ligge på den våte flekken etter at de først lå som en sammenfiltret garnvase av armer og bein, for utmattet til å røre seg, mens tyngdekraften ubønnhørlig sørget for at det våte beveget seg fra Evens mage ned langs hoften til madrassen. “Du.” Evens stemme føltes fjern. Isak hadde ligget på siden med munnen mot brystet hans, og hadde bare orket å si “mmhh” som svar.  
“Jeg tror vi må flytte oss. Det er noe...vått her. Som var ganske deilig, men som snart blir veldig ekkelt.”  
“Unnnghh.” Isak stønnet mot Even. Han kastet et blikk mot rullen med toalettpapir som sto på nattbordet, men orket ikke strekke seg mot den. Even fulgte blikket hans med øynene og smilte. Han strakk ut armen og fikk akkurat tak i papiret, og tørket av dem begge så godt han kunne.

Det føles likevel klissete, det har stivnet på huden. Han vet de må ta en dusj, blir varm inni seg ved tanken på dusjen de tok i går kveld da de kom inn. De fikk varmen i seg, tett inntil hverandre under det varme vannet, tok varme fra vannet og fra hverandre. “Skal vi dusje, eller?” spør han Even.  
“Vent litt da. Orker ikke nå.” Even har lukket øynene. Han ser avslappet ut der han ligger. Isak ser på ham og smiler. Han har aldri følt det sånn her, noen sinne. Som om han er hel, som om det er den andre halvdelen av ham som ligger her. Han stryker forsiktig over Evens ansikt, det kjennes som om han ser med fingertuppene, leser ham millimeter for millimeter.

Han kjenner Evens hånd bevege seg opp og ned langs ryggen hans, lette strøk, harde strøk, som massasje. Pusten hans går langsommere, han legger hodet ned på Evens skulder, nesen ned mot armhulen. Den skarpe lukten av huden der svimeslår ham nesten. Det lukter Even, den samme lukten han allerede har lært seg å elske, den samme lukten han husker sporene av i nesen den første gang Even var her, men mye mer konsentrert, som om hele Even finnes her, i porene under armen, under de myke hårene han stikker nesen ned i. Med et sukk, nesten et hikst, trekker han dem inn, det er som en eksplosjon av Even inni ham, han fyller nesen og lungene med ham, nesten overveldende mye.

“Du vet den greia med at jeg hadde hatt en pause fra dumpster diving?” Even trekker pusten hardt inn, et skarpt åndedrett, som om han plutselig ble redd for noe.  
“Mm?” Isak ser skrått opp på ham og stryker ham over kinnet igjen, lar fingeren gli ned mot de fyldige leppene, følger konturene av dem. Even ser opp i taket. Han ser nervøs ut, som om han ser opp fordi han ikke tør se rett på Isak.

“Neiass, det var ikke noe.” Even lukker øynene og sukker lavt.

Det blir stille. Ingen av dem sier noe. Luften føles ladet, som om en av dem burde si noe.

Isak kravler seg møysommelig opp på albuene. Kroppen føles slapp og tung. “Du, Even. Du trenger ikke fortelle meg om det hvis du ikke vil. Men jeg tror ikke akkurat du greier skremme meg, altså.” Han ser ham inn i øynene.  
“Du er ikke lettskremt, mener du?” Even ler mot ham og gjør en bevegelse som for å si bø. Det ser ut som om latteren ikke riktig når øynene, synes Isak.  
“Jeg er modig-mesteren, ass.” Isak gliser.  
“Fy faen, du er så dårlig til å lyve!” Even flirer mot ham.  
“Hæ? Er jeg dårlig til å lyve? Jeg?! Det fins ingen som er bedre til å lyve enn meg! Du skulle bare visst!” sier Isak opprørt.  
Even trekker ham inntil seg med den ene armen. “Fortell! Hva har du kommet unna med?”  
“Det… vil du ikke vite.” Isak tenker i smug på alt han faktisk har kommet unna med, alle løgnene, alt han har innbilt seg selv og andre. Han har kommet unna med mye, men kanskje ikke sånt som Even tror han har kommet unna med. Ikke smugrøyking og nasking av godteri, men verre ting, alvorligere ting. Han tror ikke Even vil vite det, men kanskje kan han fortelle ham om det likevel. En annen gang. Senere.

Even begynner å nynne på en sang. Han synger ordene lavt like ved øret til Isak. De varme pustene kiler mot øreflippen, han er flink til å synge, tenker Isak, ordene sildrer inn i ham.

_I've been losing, I've been lost_  
_Endless hours with my thoughts_  
_I've been running, running_  
_I've been waiting, I'm on hold_  
_I need you 'cause now I'm cold_  
_I stop running, running_

Isak stryker og stryker langs siden hans, han greier ikke la være, greier ikke stoppe. “Du er ikke alene”, hvisker han lavt til Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Frieda Echte for betalesing av deler av denne teksten ♥  
> -og takk til alle dere som skrive fine kommentarer og gjennom det oppmuntrer til å skrive mer!
> 
> Og jeg husket til og med å endre rating fra Teen&up til Mature, beklager hvis noen synes det var for sent - men akkurat ratingen er faktisk noe som blir til mens jeg skriver, det kunne blitt med antydningene her også, uansett i hvor stor grad 90% var ferdigskrevet da jeg begynte å publisere og storylinen var klar.
> 
> Sangteksten på slutten er fra Matildas "Naked", som finnes på [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/7j7CyYtGEvFKzrEr6A0rei) og [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzUHZiXNVjE) \- og andre steder du lytter til musikk. Sangen er riktignok fra 2018, og passer kanskje ikke helt i et univers der vi egentlig fortsatt er i 2016, men den var verdt det :)


	9. Crappy kaffe

**En slags epilog, litt senere på dagen**

Det er stille i leiligheten når de omsider står opp, og skoene til Eskild og Noora er borte. Isak syntes han hørte det gikk i ytterdøren for et par timer siden. Han regner med at Linn sover, hun så sliten ut da han så henne i går. Han og Even tar en dusj sammen, en ikke spesielt rask dusj, tørker hverandre langsomt på hele kroppen etterpå. Dampen ligger tykk over badet, speilet er grått og Even gir opp å se hvordan håret hans ser ut. Isak pusser tennene, han lurer et øyeblikk på om han burde la være siden Even ikke har tannbørste her, men orker ikke tanken på å gå rundt med upussede tenner mer. Det har skjedd for mye siden forrige gang han pusset dem nå, Even får bare vente med tannpussen til han drar hjem. Eller til de har vært ute en tur og kjøpt tannbørste.

Isak går på soverommet for å rydde etterpå. Han orker ikke skifte på sengen nå, det får vente litt, men han åpner vinduet og slipper inn den kalde novemberluften mens han rydder, rister dynen og putene, plukker opp skittentøy fra gulvet. Som vanlig føles haugen med vasketøy litt for stor, litt for mye til å gå inn i én maskin, litt for mye til at han orker akkurat nå. Men det er som om Evens tilstedeværelse skjerper ham litt, han kan iallfall vise at han har litt kontroll, tenker han, og stapper den ene halvdelen med klær inn i vaskemaskinen. Han kan jo å vaske klær, det er ikke det, han sliter bare litt med å faktisk få gjort det. Men Even har lånt klær av ham i dag, og han så fort at skapet ville bli tomt pinlig raskt dersom ting gikk som han innerst inne drømte om og Even ville være her litt. Han ville sikkert ta med sine egne klær, men hvis de ikke nødvendigvis planla så veldig mye så kunne det jo hende de ble noen spontane overnattinger, tenkte Isak. Ergo klesvask. “Jeg er jo ikke totalt udugelig”, tenkte hans mens han stod foran vaskemaskinen og så vannet begynne å blande seg med vaskemiddelet mens klærne gikk rundt og rundt og sakte ble våte.

Når han kommer ut i kjøkkenet står Even og lager eggerøre. “Smak på den”, sier han ivrig, “digg, ikke sant?” Isak nikker, eggerøren er god. “Hemmeligheten er en spiseskje rømme”, forteller Even. 

Det ser ut som han plutselig kommer på noe, og snur seg mot benken. “Sett deg”, sier han mot Isak, før han setter en kopp kaffe foran ham. “Håper den er god, altså. Dere har bare crappy kaffe her, utgått Rema 1000-kaffe, den smaker ganske jævlig. Jeg putta oppi noe krydder, chili og kardemomme og litt kakao, den lukter iallfall bedre nå”, sier Even og tar en sup av sin egen kopp. “Mmmm, ble bra. Er du enig?” Han ser spent på Isak.  
“Tror kaffen kommer fra dumpstring, ja”, sier Isak, han rynker pannen mens han snuser inn duften av kaffen, før han tar en sup av den. “God”, sier han anerkjennende til Even.  
“Kaffe er det eneste det ikke går an å plukke opp i containere, altså”, sier Even.  
“Men den tåler fint å gå ut på dato, da”, protesterer Isak.  
“Nei nei, kaffe må være fersk! Helst under en måned etter brenning, men den tåler litt mer om det er hele bønner.” Even begynner engasjert å fortelle om harskningsprosessen på kaffe, ulik brenningsgrad som gir forskjellig holdbarhet, om triks for å få kaffen til å holde seg fersk lenger. “Men du drikker vel såpass mye kaffe at holdbarhet ikke egentlig er noe problem, eller?” Han ser spørrende på Isak, som nikker litt forvirret. Han ble sittende og lytte til Evens stemme mer enn til hva han sa, og er litt usikker på hvilken del av kaffeforedraget han gikk glipp av.

Det ser ut som om Even plutselig kommer på noe. Han reiser seg og går ut i gangen. Gjennom den åpne døren ser Isak at han roter rundt i jakkelommen sin før han triumferende kommer tilbake med en pose Smash. Han heller posen i en skål, ser ned i den og trekker på skuldrene. Han “Den er litt knust, men det smaker like godt likevel”, sier han og tar en bit. Han setter skålen foran Isak og roter rundt med fingeren og plukker opp en ganske hel bit som han gir til ham. “Værsågod. Fikk da med oss én pose, i det minste.” Isak ler til ham. “Jeg synes vi fikk med oss ganske mye, jeg. Jeg redda deg fra en container, liksom.” Det glitrer i Evens øyne. “Redningsmasteren min, ass.” De blir sittende og småprate mens kaffen gjør sin virkning og skålen med Smash-bitene blir stadig tommere. Isak greier ikke å tenke på så mye mer enn Even, de glitrende blå øynene like foran seg, fingrene hans som ligger rundt hånden hans, beinet hans mot hans eget.

Med ett hører de det går i døren. Isak skjønner hvem det er. Han ser seg rundt i det rotete kjøkkenet. Det står mat på hele kjøkkenbenken, bordet er dekket for to, det er for sent å rømme inn på rommet hans nå. “Det er Eskild. Og Noora. Jeg bor med dem”, sier han lavt til Even, som nikker og smiler til ham. Han legger hånden sin på låret til Isak. “Det går vel fint.” Han spriker med fingrene, det kiler deilig når han stryker ham i en bølgebevegelse ned mot kneet, tommelen glir over den tynne huden på innsiden av låret, like ved sømmen på buksen. Isak kjenner at pusten blir litt hakkete et øyeblikk, før han legger hånden sin over Evens. “Ikke nå”, sier han fnisefull mellom sammenbitte tenner.

I samme øyeblikk kommer Eskild inn døren til kjøkkenet, med Noora like etter. Det røde håret hans er kortklipt, den trange hvite t-skjorten smyger seg tett inntil kroppen hans, han er kjekk, tenker han, ser sterk ut, rumpa er fin i den trange grå buksen. Et kort øyeblikk er Isak sjalu, han vil at Eskild skal gå, ikke stå der og friste Even. “Even! Hallo!” Eskild hilser overstrømmende på Even, håndhilser før han gir ham en klem og et kyss på kinnet. “Vi burde kysse mer! I Frankrike kysser de på begge kinn når de møtes, i Spania kysser de tre ganger, eller er det omvendt. Noora, hvordan er det i Spania?” spør han henne.  
“To ganger, venstre først”, mumler hun, før hun rekker hånden frem til Even. “Heiiii! Jeg heter Noora!”  
“Veldig hyggelig”, smiler Even tilbake. Isak har reist seg og står ved siden av ham med en hånd på ryggen hans, som for å beskytte ham mot Eskild og Noora, eller for å vise at Even er off-limits, han er ikke sikker.

“Vi har vært på badeyoga, på Bislet bad, det var såååå deilig!” sier Eskild og demonstrerer noe som kanskje skal være en yogaøvelse ved siden av kjøkkenbenken. “Ups!” Han holder på å rive ned den halvfulle eggekartongen Even har satt midt på benken.  
“Jaja, kanskje vi skal gå nå?” spør Noora, “vi kan gå og vaske klær eller noe?” Hun smiler unnskyldende mot Isak og Even mens hun prøver å dytte Eskild i retning døren.  
“Ja, vaske ja. Du må bare låne dusjen, Even!” sier han. “Bare lån sjampoen min også, det er den lilla, den med lavendel.”  
“Ja, du nevnte det sist også”, humrer Even.  
Eskild kommer nærmere og stikker nesen frem mot Even. “Du har jo dusjet allerede jo, du dufter deiiiilig lavendel, ikke søppel!” Så rynker han på pannen og snur seg mot Isak. “Men _du_ lukter også lavendel! Har du brukt min sjampo?” Han ser avventende på ham. Isak rødmer og kikker bort på Even, som ser litt usikkert på Eskild. “Eh, unnskyld, det er visst min skyld. Jeg tok feil sjampo til ham….”

Eskild ser på dem et sekund, før ansiktet han sprekker i et stort smil. “IIiiiisak! Baby Gay! Har du….”  
“Nei, Eskild.” Noora dytter ham bestemt i ryggen og skyver ham ut mens hun smiler unnskyldende mot Even og Isak. “Hadet Isak. Hadet Even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, det måtte jo bli en epilog også, ikke minst fordi de siste avsnittene her var noe av det første jeg skrev da jeg begynte å drodle på denne historien.
> 
> Takk for følget da, dere. You rock, peeps, elsker kommentarene deres! See you later :)


End file.
